Marauder's Revenge
by Gloryofluv
Summary: There is much to be said about the dealings with pirates. Never confess your sins without a smile, hold your sword with courage and your blunderbuss straight. Don't say too much and perform too little, oh, and try not to perform magic where others can see it or they'll call you a demon. Will she be able to figure out what role she must play before the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Hey Potterheads, I just came up with something and I want to know what you think! It's a different approach to AU, but it does have it's fickle fun that I always love to add.**

-This is a Pirate AU with a spin on it. Hope it sounds fun!-

* * *

_**Summary: There is much to be said about the dealings with pirates. Never confess your sins without a smile, hold your sword with courage and your blunderbuss straight. Don't say too much and perform too little, oh, and try not to perform magic where others can see it or they'll call you a demon.**_  
_**Those were only a few of the rules Hermione was going to have to pick up on as she finds herself not only in some odd bookish plot, but playing a bigger part in it. Will she be able to figure out what role she must play before the end? Or will she follow the easiest rule to being on their ship: If you can't beat them, join them!**_

* * *

The soil was giving under their horses' hooves as the moon was high above. It was waxing, and one of the hooded figures waved his gloved limb in the air. It halted the journey as the four steeds clustered together. The air was thick with the moisture to come from the marine layer as one of the men pulled off his mask, letting it settle on his chin.

"We have about another hour," he reported with a huff.

His chin was clad with facial hair, but a stranger wouldn't ignore the dark crevice on his cheek. The man knew of swords and claws, that was to be sure.

The red hood tore from one of his companion's heads and revealed long curly locks bound back by some scrap clothing. "Moony, we've been at it for an hour. What's the map say?"

Green eyes glinted in the moonlight as he yanked a folded parchment from his coat. They were gliding across the contents with scrutiny as he gathered the changing information. "Well, if we skirt the cove, we might just be able to shave off some time," Moony responded.

The stubby rider pulled off his mask and exhaled loudly. "Anything to get back in the water. We won't stay lucky, and I'd prefer to avoid the gallows."

"You prefer it, Wormtail? How about me? I have a babe on the way," the final man groaned and pulled his hood from his shaggy hair.

"Calm down, Prongs, no one is going to the gallows. We didn't even steal that much from the Malfoy's shipment. Just enough to pay for the repairs on the ship," Moony responded with a nod. "Let's head down to Heartwretch Cove and into Galapos," he ordered as he kicked his horse into motion.

The others followed as the night grew and the glimmering dark waters were seen within view. It was going to be a storm rolling in, and they would be stuck inland if they didn't travel North. The painting of a perfect wind; it would cast them directly toward their destination if they could get out in time.

Well, that was the concept until a flash from the right, on the sand of cove drew Moony's attention. He nearly jerked the horse to a stop, causing the animal to bray in annoyance at his direction. A fire would have been typical, even welcoming, but the flames that were ignited were of blues and reds.

Moony waved his hand in the direction before yanking out his gun and riding toward the crest. It held a small path down toward the shore, which would give them enough time to analyze the situation before joining the fray. He was expecting a raiding party- which the bylaws of Galapos opposed such in this radius.

The man launched himself from the horse and began to slink down the path, trying to see what was making the fire as it glowed. Hollering and strong words were being shouted, but only the vague sense of Latin could be pulled from it.

"Petite lass," someone snarled in the darkness.

"Call me what you like, but I refuse to come with you," A feminine voice rang into the clearing.

Moony could see the whole of them now, prowling in a circle like wild cats posing to strike. A larger man he'd seen before- another pirate. What was his name? Clemen? No, not that. Vergil? No, that wasn't it either.

"The boss would like a look at you," he growled at the girl, holding his gun out toward her. "A little witch in these parts is bound to be worth a shiny couple of coins, maybe even a junk for new crew."

The woman seemed fierce and remarkably calm considering a gun was pointed at close range straight toward her head. She had on a nightgown and seemed to be dripping, did she come from the sea? Her hair was matted with seaweed, and her feet were bare in the sand. "I will have you know, Rosier, I don't plan on going anywhere near you. Voldemort neither," she snapped and held up a whittled stick.

"Siren? Goddess of the sea, what are you?" Rosier questioned as he prepared his shot by subtly clicking back the hammer.

"You were right the first time, now, leave me be," the woman ordered as she raised her stick further to the sky.

Rosier pulled the trigger, but the woman swiped the air and screamed. "Protego!" the bullet just bounced away from her, creating a blue light. "Stupify!"

The pirate wasn't fast enough this time as red light sped toward him and knocked him clear to the ground. Moony jerked himself to a standing position, which alerted the woman to his presence. Her eyes were hard as she examined him, but softened with recognition.

"Remus," she sighed.

"Miss?" He questioned as he holstered his gun and walked toward her.

"Remus, I'm so glad I found you," she huffed and now seemed visibly worn. "What are we doing here?"

He wasn't positive how the woman knew him, but he wasn't about to upset her either. The man just was within arm's length when she launched herself at him and silently sobbed. "It's been too long since I've seen your face," she sighed.

The man was rigid as she held him, but his gloved fingers raced across her hair. "Miss, is there somewhere I could take you?"

"Home," she whimpered.

The woman's legs gave out, and Moony realized she had fainted when she was sound in his grip. Setting the girl down on the sand, he examined her and the wooden tool tightly held within her grasp.

"Moony, is she alright?" Prong's voice was heard behind him.

"No, I don't think she is. We need to bring her back to Galapos with us. Whoever she is, Riddle wants her." Moony announced as he tucked some of her hair from her face. Who was she?

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open to the distinct sound of seagulls as she yawned. The light was seen through the boards of the shelter, causing her to jolt up. Now, where was she? It was this baffling blurred event that seemed to play havoc with what she knew was real.

"Oh, good, he said you'd be up fore too long," a shrill voice shook the woman from her inward analysis.

There was an older woman that stepped inside the room and had a glass jug with her. "Where am I?"

"Oh, girl, you be in Galapos for now. Captain Moony saw to ya," the stranger declared and handed her the jug.

The young woman swigged from the bottle and nearly choked. "Ugh, what is this?"

The crone laughed, holding onto her stomach through her ragged clothes. "Grog, girl. Drink in good measure. The sight of foolery is only going to turn your stomach. If your pretty necklace says anythin' about ya, you're in for a surprise."

The woman shuddered and touched the golden trinket. "My name is Hermione," she murmured while handing the bottle back.

"I be Gleta. My husband sails with Captain Moony."

Hermione blinked, and her expression knotted further. "Remus man's a ship?"

Gleta let out another cackle. "Oh, girl. He's the best pirate captain out there. A real sea wolf that man be."

She was glad she was sitting. Hermione felt the color drain from her face and started to see lights. The sour textures of the grog mixing with her potent stomach acids suddenly were surfacing, causing a bout of nausea. "Pirate? Remus Lupin is a _pirate? _" Hermione choked.

Gleta untucked a rag from her apron and blotted the girl's forehead. "Lass, hold your belly. It's plenty to hear."

"What about Sirius? Is he here too?" Hermione questioned.

Gleta grunted a sound of agreement before swigging the bottle herself. "First Mate on the _Marauder's Revenge. _I believe their friends hold officer positions. If I were a young lass still, I'd put my booty in that man's cabin," she snickered and grinned with yellow teeth showing.

Hermione swallowed roughly and slapped her own face. "Wake up! This is some manic dream!" She cried in hysterics.

Gleta swiped at her with the rag. "Don't act a fool. Ya, be lucky they want to help you. Even kept your pretty twig safe for ya."

Her wand… Hermione flung herself from the cot and marched from the room. The witch didn't even mind that she was in a nightdress as she sprinted down the hallway and down into what seemed to be a tavern. There weren't many men or women in the main hall. Most were snoozing in their chairs or drinking together, pressed firmly over worn maps and stacks of papers.

This was insane. The thumping in Hermione's chest only grew as she took in all the new textures pouring in from the front door. An out of tune guitar playing somewhere in the dusty streets and shouting of vendors declaring their goods. Even the strong smell of cigar smoke wafted into the space.

Hermione knew her choices were limited. Either continue down this fever-induced dream plot or sit and rock until she was awake. Neither was appealing, but at least she had control over the former. The witch strolled out the doorway and into the bright lights and colors of a pirate town.

Galapos. How does one explain what she saw? Over by one of the palm trees, a man had another bent over in a heated coupling. The center had stalls with women and men offering up clothing, weapons, and food. Cats tussled in the dirt street over a dead mouse or scraps of food. It just was a different world.

"What's a pretty little girl like you wandering around in such a thin dress," A man slurred next to her, causing Hermione to jerk.

She scrutinized the man with a giant sword hanging from his belt. He wasn't someone she knew, nor did she find it appealing to know. "Captain Moony, where is he?" She asked with a commanding tone.

The pirate hiccuped and sipped his canteen. "He be on the Revenge. You the lass he brought in?"

Hermione waved him off and glanced toward the water. There was a boat anchored in the bay, and a flag with a wolf head hung from the mast. How was she going to get aboard to talk to him?

"Oh! Poppet! You're awake," A familiar voice called out into the clearing.

Hermione glanced in the direction it came from and saw with brilliant clarity a person from her past. Sirius Black was younger than he was when he fell through the veil, but his smile had not changed. A woman was hanging off his arm as he strolled up toward her. The man paused only to whisper something to the woman, and she left in a huff before Sirius joined Hermione.

"Sirius, thank Merlin. What is going on here?" She asked with a pout.

Sirius scratched his chin, and his smirk grew lopsided. "I haven't heard my real name in ages. How do we know each other?"

Hermione wanted to scream curses at him. She felt it bubbling with anxiety in her chest. "What do you mean?" She hissed.

"Love, if I shagged you and forgot, I apologize. You're too pretty to leave behind," he teased with a bright smile.

Hermione huffed and waved him off. "We don't have time for your flagrant behavior. Where's Remus?"

"Flagrant? You're quite the educated woman, aren't ya?" He asked with an even wider smirk if that were possible.

"You have no idea. Where is he, Sirius?" Hermione growled through her teeth.

Sirius took out his sword, and Hermione shuddered as he pointed it at her. He then turned the direction of the tip toward the schooner in the cove. "He's on his ship, girl. We can't have you climbing aboard looking like a virgin whore. Let's get you something pretty and meet with Captain Moony. I'm certain he can't wait to hear your story," Sirius finished with a chuckle, placing his sword back in its sheath.

Hermione ignored the heat building in her cheeks and nodded once. "Yes, I need to have words with your _Captain _." She sneered at the last word and exhaled.

"Well, Marlene has a dress I'm sure she doesn't mind loaning. Come on, little lass," Sirius responded and touched her shoulder.

Hermione shrugged his hand off and groaned. "My name is Hermione."

Sirius shook his head. "Not anymore. That name just won't work. It's too long and too verbose," he said and waved her along before walking off.

"Now who has the large vocabulary," Hermione grumbled as she followed the marauder.

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter and nodded as he strolled in front of her. "Don't worry; we aren't as bad as Blackbeard's crew. We might even grow on you, girl."

She remained quiet as they approached a small shack- her breath still was shallow in this humid heat. "Just help me get on the fucking boat, Sirius."

"Ah, now that's my language. Okay, Hermione, but only because you sound so pretty when you say fuck."

Thus started the journey to the _Marauder's Revenge._


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was not at all pleased with the state of her outfit as she sat in the rowboat. It was confining and made her grip her breath in her esophagus. Sirius and a few other men were rowing and eyeballing the woman quarreling with her sleeves. It was a big measure for any of them to allow a woman on board, but Moony requested her attention, so that was that.

She moved on her seat with a heave and expired as they rocked on the water. "What's wrong, lass? You seem to be out of sorts," one of the men asked her with a sneer.

"I'm about to board a pirate ship in Merlin knows what ocean. I believe anyone would be a bit out of sorts," Hermione responded as she relinquished her fussing over the cuffs.

The dress was heavy and floral, with a bow at her bust and a claustrophobic neckline. Hermione could imagine if the dress were fitted with the proper hip extensions, it wouldn't be such a mess of fabric, but even the thought made her grimace. What was she doing in this garb? The cuffs and tight sleeves were causing her to sweat and inwardly groan at the idea of wearing something like this often.

The bloomers, well, that was another story entirely. The woman named Marlene had attempted to get Hermione out of her, 'ripped cloth' knickers, but the witch refused. She wasn't going to wear pants under a dress, no matter how proper it was in this day and age. So the men gawked and whispered to each other as her ankles were revealed at the hem of the bunched up dress. The shoes were the only regular aspect of it all. Hermione Granger could rock a set of heels as she had walked the floor at the ministry with them often.

"Poppet, you understand you're about to either be imprisoned or worse, right? This isn't a luxury boat," Sirius said through a groan as he rowed. "We aren't partial to ladies being on board. It brings poor luck from gods and sea creatures alike."

"I'll let Remus determine that, Sirius. I know what I'm doing," Hermione said with a rough nod. She hoped she knew what she was doing.

"Padfoot, she's a lady," one of the others murmured.

Another one of the laughed and snorted. "If she's a real lady, then I'm Queen of France!"

Hermione exhaled as her cheeks grew heated in the tropical sun. "Well, I'm a lady to be sure, so, your majesty," she riposted with a flared bow with her arms extended.

The pirates broke into laughter and nudged each other. "This girl has a bite! She could give you a run for your gold, Padfoot."

They neared the ship, and Hermione had to wrestle down a hard swallow. Men were up in the air, hammering and tying things to the wooden masts. Others were yelling on the deck as more work was being done below. The birds only added to the daunting sight as they circled and sang over the boat. Whatever was about to happen; it wasn't going to be easier than fighting a woman about a dress.

The men yanked ropes off the side of the boat and tied it off. One of the slender pirates climbed up one of the tie-offs and threw down a rope ladder. Hermione waited until the others crawled out of the rowboat before standing, wobbling at the waves underneath her feet. The ocean air and the jostling of the boat made her uneven and indeed weary.

"Avast, we are at the _Marauder's Revenge_," Sirius said with a grin and assisted the girl toward the ladder.

He helped her onto the ropes and Hermione could sense his eyes on her as she scaled awkwardly in her heels. "Where's your knickers, girl?" Sirius asked in a sharp tone.

Hermione pulled down her skirt more, despite it causing issues with her climbing. "If you would stop staring at my arse, Sirius, I would be grateful," she snapped as she ascended.

"You're boarding a pirate vessel with no knickers? You're asking for trouble," He replied as she neared the top.

"I have on bloody knickers, Sirius!" She snarled and nearly fell to the deck as large hands grabbed her.

The two men that yanked her from the side pushed her toward the center of the deck, causing her to stumble to her knees. Not at all within proper etiquette, but Hermione had to remind herself they were pirates. They reached for her, and she batted their hands away. "Unhand me, I can do it myself," she hissed and stood up from the wooden floor.

"That's enough, swabs," A loud voice announced.

Hermione glanced in the direction and saw him- relief and horror blended into her emotions. Remus Lupin was alive and quite well by the look of it. His face was still scarred, and his eyes held the same intensity, but his attire was utterly different. He wore a sizeable weather-wore hat that seemed grey from use. His coat hung down toward his boots. A massive belt with things attached and a white shirt with some of his bare chest shone through his vest.

It was apparent that he was well respected, the crew around him peeled away as he finished walking down the staircase. Hermione stood straight as he approached and his lips quirked into a crooked smile. "You, Miss, aren't easily intimidated I see," he said as his feet halted him just before her. "I'm Captain Moony, and this is my ship and crew."

"Whether you know this or not, we've known each other a long time, Remus. I'm not fearful of you," she answered, causing the crew to whisper among themselves.

Remus's eyes narrowed as he lifted her necklace with two gloved fingers. "Not afraid? I've laid waste to lovelier women than you. Some with less of a mouth and more action," he responded with a tilt of his head.

Snickering erupted through the deck, causing Hermione to swallow and shift on her feet. "Well, it's a chance I must be willing to make."

Remus released the necklace and turned from her. "Finish the repairs, and we'll ship out before nightfall. I'm going to bring her along as my peculiar amusement until we land in Clew Bay. No one is allowed to touch or speak to her until I am through, ya hear?" He snarled at the group.

There was grunting of consent and the men dispersed. Hermione glowered at the man she thought she could trust as he pivoted toward her. "I'm not doing anything," she concluded because he snagged her hair roughly.

"Come along, girl. I have an itch," he growled, pulling her with him toward a door.

Hermione screamed and hollered as she attempted to pry her hair from his gloved hand. "Get off me! You fucking sorry excuse for a man," she snarled and fought.

"A pretty mouth you have," Moony snickered and pushed her through the doorway.

The door was shut with a rough slam, and she was tossed to the ground. Like it or not, she was all in for the adventure in store.

* * *

The food was marvelous. Hermione enjoyed every bite and was remarkably satisfied by the alcohol, surprisingly enough. Grog wasn't half bad with food in your stomach, and she had to be grateful for something. Remus left her to the food while he poured over a table at the window. His form was stiff and hunched, but he seemed distracted by the way he glanced from side to side.

"Thank you," Hermione said, hoping to engage him.

He tossed his bare hand in the air without turning to her. "It's all antics, my dear. Without a bit of grit, men aren't pirates," he sighed.

Hermione waited another moment before climbing from the chair and walking toward him. "What are you examining?" When she approached, she noted her wand lying across the pages. "Oh."

"Can you tell me how you did it? I don't usually harbor magic users. They're unpredictable and vicious. Sending ships to the ocean with a curse. You clung to me as if I was your saving grace, so I took a risk. What are you doing here and why does Captain Riddle want you?"

Hermione swallowed and shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe he heard what happened on the first ship I was on," she sighed wearily.

Remus turned to her and noted her body was bunched together. "Did someone hurt you?"

"They were planning on it, so I lit their sails on fire and dove into the ocean," Hermione murmured and pinched her brows together. "I didn't know how I ended up here. One minute I was working in the ministry, the next I was thrown into an ocean. They took my clothes from me and threw me in this gown."

Remus breathed and took the wooden object off the table. "I think I want to keep this for a while. Just until we have you sorted. You're more than welcome to stay in here with me- it's safer and likely far more secure for your personal being if you aren't among my crew."

"You want to help me?" Hermione asked; however her face stayed tightened from his grip on her wand.

"I know someone that might help you," Remus said as he placed the wand in a drawer next to the table.

When he locked the drawer, Hermione sighed. "I suppose I have no choice then."

Remus walked away from the table and maneuvered toward the curtains nearby. He pulled them apart to reveal a decent size bed with lush blankets. "You and I will have to share. However, I promise, I won't take advantage of the circumstance. Just as long as you promise not to tell the crew I haven't," Remus finished with a smirk toward the woman.

Hermione snorted with a nod. "I promise to embellish if I have to."

"Don't say too much, Padfoot will know the contrast," Remus teased with a smile.

"Do I have to wear this ridiculous attire the whole time?" Hermione huffed as she pulled at the collar on her dress.

Remus stretched an eyebrow and cleared his throat. "Well, what do you want to wear? Women don't usually come aboard."

Hermione walked toward the chest with clothes pouring from the cracked lid. She dug through the clothing, setting aside pieces. "If I had my wand I could fix this," she grumbled and tossed her hair from her neck.

"I would rather not see what you intend to do with magic until I trust you more," He insisted as he advanced to her.

Remus dug through the items with her and set out clothing. Hermione scrutinized his choices and huffed as she stood up. "How is that going to fit me?"

"Well, I will show you," he said with a smile and tossed the lid shut. "Come along, Miss, we'll get you fitted."

"My name is Hermione Granger," she corrected with a nod.

"Miss Granger, please, if you don't mind, take off your clothes," He said with a tilt to his head.

Hermione blushed and groaned. "I _will not_ be undressing in front of you, Remus, pirate or not. I didn't before and I won't ever."

"A captain can dream," he snickered and tossed a hand toward the door. "I'll wait in the office. Don't take too long- I'm sure Prongs and Wormtail want to meet you."

Hermione watched him leave and let her guard down, breathing intensely in anxiety. They all were here? What was she doing here? How was she going to get home? What the fuck was the Marauders doing as pirates of all things? She hoped and prayed for answers as she maneuvered from the tight dress and into the sizeable male attire.


	3. Chapter 3

The man was swinging from the ropes with enthusiasm as they took to the open sea. Oh the wild air and salt in his lungs, he was alive! When he landed near the forecastle, he groaned with a grin. The rest of the crew was busily tugging and tying off as he took the line and did the same. It was a fantastic afternoon to make sail, and everyone was eager to be back out at sea.

"Pads! Come on over," Prongs yelled over at the helm.

Padfoot slipped by a few crewmen and sauntered to Prongs and with a wave. "The winds be kind," he declared with a grin.

When the dusky-haired pirate finally was within talking distance, the taller man who was steering the ship groaned. "What is this business about the girl?" Prongs questioned.

Padfoot flailed his gloved hand and exhaled. "I don't know, but he's in belief she's some magic user."

"I can see her being useful," A squeaky voice interrupted them.

Prongs turned around and noted Wormtail had come about from whatever he was scrounging for on deck. "Why you sneak about so much?" He snapped at the small grubby man.

"Now, Prongs, don't be cruel. He's doing his bidding," Moony's voice rang out over the huffing of waves.

The Marauders turned to see their captain climb from his doorway with a smirk. "Oh, Moony!" Padfoot exclaimed with a grin as he shuffled toward the captain. "You look positively glorious, how was she?" he snickered with wagging eyebrows.

Moony brushed a gloved hand against his revealed chest and chuckled. "You know how it goes with fair maidens. Soft sighs and wanton thighs, Pads."

Padfoot rolled his eyes and ducked closer to the man. "Really, though. How is she?" he breathed.

"She's fine; I helped her with some proper attire. Why did you dress her so?" Moony asked with a slight scowl.

Padfoot chuckled and tugged Moony closer. "Because she's a pretty lass, Moony. Something I know you love to look at."

Moony elbowed him and exhaled. "Leave it to the sea, Pads. Let's get up North, and we'll see what Dumbledore has to say, alright?"

The crew continued with their work, while Moony looked on… taking to thoughts on possibly what to do with their little witch.

* * *

Hermione waited until Remus had made for bed before she abandoned her book. She was sitting on the bench staring out the window at the endless darkness when she noted him peeling his shirt from his torso. Hermione couldn't help it, she just watched. The man was dirty and scarred, but now she could see his youth- he must have been just a bit younger than when she met him in third year. Her book fell from her hands and thumped on the floor.

"Miss Granger," he hummed as he tugged off his boots.

Hermione turned her face from the captain and focused on the darkness outside.

"Can I ask you a question?" He inquired.

Hermione curled her shoulders toward her lap and glanced over at him. "Yes?"

He was wiping his face with a cloth and glancing at the mirror hanging on the wall. "What do you plan to do after we make port?"

Her face was still heated as she watched his body move. Had she not noticed his form earlier? Were those silvery scars on his side before? What about the hairy trail down his stomach past his hips? Hermione wasn't sure if she had seen nor noted any of this when she was but a youth.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione cleared her throat and sat up. "I'm not sure. I suppose I will figure out when I get there. I'd like to find my way home," she said.

Remus was now taking a small knife to his face as he trimmed around his mouth. "That sounds difficult. Maybe we can assist in finding what source of magic you might need."

"Now, why would pirates do that?" Hermione inquired as she exhaled.

He tossed the knife in a drawer and waved his hand. "Where there's magic, there's treasure, love."

"Now, I would believe that from Sirius, but not you."

Remus laughed as he ran his fingers over his face. "You do know us, don't you? I don't think we've ever met. I would know of a woman who can read and use her brain."

"Believe me, I know both you and Sirius very well," Hermione declared with a small smile. "You were particularly fond of books and learning."

The captain was glancing in the mirror, but she could see his wheels turning when he stared at her in the reflection. "I still am. I'm just better at hiding it."

"I don't see why you would have to. I'm sure it takes plenty of intellect to head a crew," Hermione murmured as her fingers combed her salt-crusted hair.

He pressed his lips together before speaking. "You do know more than I expected; that's to be certain."

"So do you," she said with a smile.

He stroked his stomach and yawned as he faced her. "Why don't you get some air before sleep. I need to wash up, and I'd rather not have an audience."

Hermione stood up and stretched in her new wears. She still wasn't used to the relaxed feeling of the pants being hugged by the belt. Unfortunately, the shirt had to be tied off in front of her, and most of her abdomen was showing. She maneuvered around him, but he snagged her arm.

Remus's chest was heaving as he glanced down at her. "Don't speak to anyone but Padfoot, Wormtail or Prongs. I don't want anyone to know why you're here."

Her eyes were large as she stared up at him. "Okay."

"Miss Granger, I mean it," He hissed as his thumb kneaded her forearm.

"Yes, captain," she sighed.

The intensity in his eyes lessened. "That sounds lovely off your tongue," he said with a small curve to his lips.

Hermione yanked her arm from him and walked toward the exit. She didn't answer him- mostly because that wasn't the older professor she had known. None of this was. There wasn't much she could say to anything she's experienced so far and that included the captain taking a knife to her clothing to shape it.

When the sea air greeted her face, she breathed deeply. It was freeing after the clouded isolation. The sky was filled with stars as the boat bounced softly on the waves as it paved forward. Hermione wandered over the deck as she noticed it was barren of workers say for two at the wheel of the ship. They must have a steady course.

The woman walked toward the front and observed the waves cut against the ship. "You know, love, you're a hard one to pin down," a familiar voice announced as she leaned forward.

"How so, Sirius?"

"You have this smell about you. Something, amusing," Sirius murmured as he tucked next to her.

Hermione scratched her chin as she stifled a smile. "I wonder what you mean."

The man tapped the wood and chuckled. "So, life and its glory, you happen to just fall into our laps. Seems to me too likely to be coincidence."

"Then what?"

"You see, I have this rather unique theory if you care to listen," Sirius declared with a grin.

Hermione waved and exhaled. "Okay, but mostly because I know you'll say it anyway."

Sirius moved closer toward her and tilted his head. "You know us rather well, love. Well, where ever you came from, you know how to handle yourself." When she squared her arms off with a hint of glare, Sirius bowed profoundly taking his flashy feathered hat off. "I don't mean to offend," he murmured as he glanced up at her. "However, my theory is that it isn't happenstance that we crossed paths."

"Hardly," she exhaled and waved the man off. "What I'm trying to figure out is how I know so much but so little of you all at the same time. A different tint."

"As in?"

Hermione raised a finger and sighed. "I must be dreaming due to the fact that in my existence, you all are dead."

That drew the marauder's attention- his posture stiffened as his grey eyes glinted in the lanterns stationed near. "That's not possible. Why would we be dead?"

"Stranger things have happened. Trust me. I'm not a fan of the idea either."

The pirate straightened his coat and arched an eyebrow as he closed the distance. "You and I? We made magic together?"

Hermione was shifting her head in thought, at least until she saw his grin. "Ugh, no! Sirius, you were old enough to be my father!" She hollered and shoved him.

He barked a stream of laughter. "That's never stopped me before!"

The woman pushed past him, stomping toward the captain's cabin. However, Sirius pursued with a skip to his step. He cornered the witch against the wall nearest the door and smirked at his entrapped prize. "I think you thought about it. You wanted it, but it was forbidden fruit. How about it, love? Tell ole Padfoot the truth."

Hermione's anger melted to a smooth sneer as she touched his cheek with her hand. "Oh, yes, every night," she said lowly.

Sirius grinned and drew closer. "I could provide," he couldn't finish because the woman stomped on his boot and smacked him.

"Don't think you can play your games with me, Sirius Black!" She screamed and marched into the captain's cabin, slamming the door.

Sirius stood there a moment with a pout at his ego's injury as well as the physical ones. "She does know quite a bit about you," Wormtail's voice entered the space.

The tall dusky-haired pirate smirked over at the man lurching behind the buckets. "It's all a good chase, my friend."

"Moony said behave earlier," Wormtail grumbled, not staring Padfoot in the eye.

"Cross my heart," Padfoot snickered and walked toward the hatch. "Go on in, Wormtail, no more lurching about."

"Yes, Pads," he hissed, and he watched the man disappear underneath.

He would relieve Prongs of steering if only to sort out his own estimations on their new passenger.

_On the other side of the door…_

Hermione covered her mouth and pinched her eyelids together. Wake up, just wake up. She repeated that mantra in her mind several times before opening her eyes to see the cabin. It was crushing. The witch had done so well to keep it together, but this was absurd. The fear bubbling in her chest wasn't quelched by any measure of self-assurance that they were the same people. The fact is, they weren't. What of her, was she ever going to get home?

Those horrible questions rang in her mind as she collected herself enough to see that Remus was already in bed. He had his hat tilted over his eyes and a book stretched across his chest. That made the moment almost endearing and refreshingly familiar. The witch succumbed to needing rest herself, crawling on the edge of the bed and laying across the blankets.

The tears came as she watched the lantern flicker and sway with the waves. Would she ever get home? To the ministry. All of her family she found in the Weasleys. Even her argument that set her and Ron on a crash course of near devastation was missed in these foreign waters. Her home.

The woman sobbed silently, but the glinting eye of her bedmate peered from underneath the hat at the woman's back. Her collapse was not only identified but wholly understood. He let the woman find the silence of sleep instead of interrupting her breakdown. Sometimes the most poignant messes, are very much required to make something extraordinary.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two whole days of sailing before any of the Marauders saw hide or hair of the woman. Moony was quite deliberate in avoiding conversation about her. It almost caused Padfoot to feel derelict for making a pass at her. Not a natural feeling for the suave swashbuckler, but it lingered.

The sun was setting, and the deck below was filled with busy work as Padfoot was settled in the crow's nest. The eyeglass he was using every so often was an old piece of junk, but he found the sentimental value of it to be greater than something he nicked off another sailor. In the distance, there was a ship — a large boat.

He squinted through the object and absorbed the details. The mark and colors were enough. Sirius sprang to action and snagged his rope, sliding down with a sudden velocity. "We got colors!" He shouted before landing. "Dark Mark," He clarified when his feet steadied on the deck.

That drew Moony and Wormtail's attention from the map at the table nearby. "All hands! Prepare for an attack!" Moony shouted as he snagged the parchment off the table, shoving it into his coat pocket.

Padfoot walked up to the captain as the crew sprang to life, tying things down and prepping the cannons. "Moony, they can't catch us, but they're right in our way," He conveyed.

Moony pulled out his spyglass and checked the distance of the ship. "Seems that Malfoy must have relayed our confiscation of his shipment. That's a Man-o-War."

"Can we avoid it?" Wormtail asked.

"Possibly, but I wouldn't count on them letting us. We should prepare to be fired on. The wind is against us; we'll need to circle around."

There was a quiet moment before someone cleared their throat. "I think I can help," a feminine voice announced.

The three men turned to see the woman standing there with a frown. "What are you doing out?" Moony questioned with a frown.

"I heard shouting, I thought I'd see if I could assist," Hermione said with a minor pout. "I can if you let me."

Sirius scowled as he bent closer to her. "How?" he questioned.

Hermione glanced around at the men shuffling near them. "If you give me my wand, I can show you," she whispered.

"We can't just attack them," Wormtail retorted with a roll of his eyes.

Hermione waved her hand and huffed. "No, it would be purely defensive. I promise," she emphasized with a nod.

Moony glanced at the others before agreeing with the woman. "Alright, just this once. We can't afford to head for shore due to another set of repairs. It would cost us more time and gold than it's worth," he sighed as Padfoot subtly nodded.

The woman took his hand and tugged him toward the captain's quarters with little delay, leaving the other two to frown at each other. Wormtail scurried off to fuss over the preparation down below, leaving Padfoot to ponder. He jogged up the stairs toward the helm and hemmed at Prongs steering. "We're going to avoid the ship," he told the dismayed officer.

"Now, how are we doing that? You know, if she has a choice, she just might sink us all," Prongs huffed.

Padfoot ran a hand over his bandana and exhaled. "Well, what choice do we have? We have to protect the shipment until we make it to the bay."

"Say what you will about it, but this sounds like someone told them," Prongs murmured with a pinched expression.

"Don't choke on paranoia, Prongs. No one is mutinous on the ship," The gray-eyed pirate responded.

"Did she say how she was going to help?"

Padfoot shook his head with a frown. "No, but I know she hasn't anything to hide."

They watched on as Hermione and Moony reappeared. She was gesturing upward, and the captain gave her a nod. The pair embraced, and Moony took a rope, releasing it from the confines of its knot. They soon were spinning toward the crow's nest in a whirl.

Hermione felt the air rush from her chest as they shot upward. Remus grabbed the netting near the platform, and Hermione carefully crawled away from his grip and onto the landing. There was much to be said about a wide-open ocean at sunset. She wished she could have marveled in its beauty longer, but the ship was in view and finding itself close to a firing range.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Miss Granger," Remus sighed as he straightened himself, pulling out his spyglass.

The witch swallowed and took the wand when he offered it. This wasn't going to be the easiest way to dispose of their enemy, but at least they wouldn't be followed. Hermione lifted her wand and swished it with a gentle swirl of her wrist. "Nebulus," she said.

Like spurting darkness of smoke, a ribbon flew from the tip of her wand and out toward the ocean in the ship's direction. Remus observed in horror and surprise as the clouds of mist started to form on the sea, almost as if a barrier was being built between them and the enemy. What in the world could create such a thing?

The mist was thick and rolled over like clouds as the distant ship was enveloped with the vapor. It was brilliant and terrible at the same time. Remus swallowed and glared roughly through the instrument as he watched the ship disappear aside from a faint glow of lights on the water. He couldn't see the chaos that a swirl of mist would cause but knew as a captain how awful and dramatic it might be.

"Can you give us speed?" He pondered more to himself than asking her.

"Not with the fog near or it will blow it away. It's probably not the cleverest idea either, due to the fact that it will affect the storm systems nearby," Hermione said matter-of-factly with a nod as she watched the mist swirl and dance in the area of the ship as they sailed closer to the fog.

Remus placed the glass away and scowled at her. "This is common in your time? Others do this too?"

Hermione smirked with a nod. "I went to a school for it."

"Will that fog last?" He questioned.

The witch shook her head as she tucked the tool away. "Not too much longer after we get out of distance. Long enough to be away from the ship."

"This other me, he did these things as well?"

"You were one of my professors, Remus," Hermione sighed and gazed up at the violet brewing in the sky above. "One of our best, actually."

There was a part of him that wasn't startled. Hermione's treatment of him was respectful, and he knew she had a value for authority. "You promise not to do any of that casting curses in front of the crew?"

"I promise," she said with a motion of agreement as she glanced over at him.

"Then you can keep your item," he conceded with a massive sigh.

Hermione smiled and tilted her head. "Remus, can you take me back down now?"

The captain nodded and gripped the rope on the side. "Hold on to me."

She complied as she pressed her cheek to his chest- it made his heart lurch. So much faith this woman had for a man who held her life in his hands. A man who may not deserve that loyalty after he explains what she had done to the man who might use her to win their war. What was he going to do?

* * *

Hermione was flicking her wand about as she cleaned up the quarters. Remus was in conference with the other officers, and she couldn't bear the dirt any longer. Tarnished objects were renewed, the bedding was freshened. Hopefully, the stench of salty dust would disperse. The windows were open, and she could hear the rushing of the water. It was a beautiful morning to have magic at her fingertips once again.

When the door sounded, she glanced over to see all four of the Marauders enter the room. "Well, well, well, this is the prettiest pirate's cabin I've ever seen!" Sirius exclaimed with a broad smile.

The replica of her best friend frowned and sniffed the air. "What's that smell, girl?"

"That is the smell of clean," Hermione retorted with a hand on her hips. "No wonder you all don't notice the stench of men; it's everywhere."

The stubby man she was wary of already snickered. "Moony, you should keep her just for this. Look, she even made your bed. A nice roll in it will do it kindly."

Remus shoved the shorter man and huffed. "What are you doing, Miss Granger?"

"I'm mending a sorely disproportioned wrong. This place was foul with grime," Hermione groaned as she waved her wand at the stacked books. "I cannot think when it's dysfunctional."

"We're pirates!" Sirius snickered with a snort.

"Well, I'm a lady, and I refuse to sit in filth, regardless of the company."

"Prongs," Remus sighed before the gangly man groaned loudly.

"You give her back that bloody stick for one night, and she's already changing the rules!" Prongs shouted.

Hermione scrunched her nose and raised her wand. "I will have you know. It's not healthy to live around muck and salt crusted sheets."

"They weren't just salt crusted is all I'll add, love," Sirius said while bouncing his eyebrows.

Remus curtailed an argument brewing by standing in between the woman and his officers. "Okay, okay, let's take a beat. Miss Granger, you know Padfoot. This is Prongs and Wormtail," he gestured at the two men wearing frowns.

Hermione placed her wand in her left hand before reaching for theirs. Prongs glared at her hand, but Remus cleared his throat, causing the man to huff and take it. "Nice to meet you," he grumbled.

"Pleasure," Hermione responded and winced as Wormtail offered his.

"Moony says you can make weather happen like last night," Wormtail said as she took his hand.

Hermione released it as soon as it was deemed polite and motioned agreement. "I can, but it's not the easiest, nor would I offer unless we were in dire straits."

"What else can you do?" Wormtail inquired.

Remus waved him off and cleared his throat. "We have until sundown then we'll be at port."

Hermione glanced between the pirates and noticed a grim texture between their expressions. "I'll be taken prisoner," she stated. There was no question to such a bold foreboding thought.

Sirius exhaled and tossed a hand about. "Formalities, love. We promise it won't be horrible."

"My wand will be taken from me. Will I be put in a cell?" Hermione questioned as she returned her wand to her right hand.

Remus held up a hand in a non-threatening pose. "Now, we wouldn't let them put a lady in chains, Miss Granger."

"But you're all here to tell me that I could, in fact, be jailed for what I am," she said with more force.

"Jailed is a stretch, even for Albus," Prongs stated with a hint of empathy.

"I'm warning you all, I refuse to be imprisoned," she responded with a pinched scowl. "You know that."

"Hermione," Remus tried with pursed lips.

The witch growled and took a step back, raising her wand. "I mean it, Remus. I spent enough time being pushed into fear of capture in my life. I won't go there again. You're bloody pirates. What are you doing following rules?" She spat.

The marauders glanced at each other before Sirius pushed them aside and held up his hands as he stepped toward her. "Love, I promise you on my life as a free man, I won't let them harm you. We're headed to a nice port of sovereign men. Pirates, international merchants, practical people. Albus won't hold you for long."

"Dumbledore?" Hermione questioned with an arched eyebrow, tracing his form with her wand.

Sirius filled the space between her wand tip and his body. "Yes, and he's not after pretty little girls who fling magic. He has his heart set on something else."

"What?"

Sirius leaned to her with the tool still lodged against his chest. "If you're as clever as I imagine you are, you'll put down your stick and follow our lead," he whispered.

Hermione's wand flicked to underneath his nose. "Promise me, Sirius. Promise that you won't let me end in some shithole in Ireland."

"I promise, love. Cross my heart," he said, dashing a gloved finger in an 'x' over his chest.

Sirius pulled away to reveal the captain with a stern expression. "I know this is complicated for you. Trust doesn't come smoothly for creatures bound by logic and knowledge, but we aren't going to leave you there."

Hermione abandoned her defensive posture and flung her arms around Remus's torso, clutching him tightly. "Please, Remus? Please don't make me do this?"

He ached to release her qualms if only to let go of the tension in the room. "I won't let you do this alone, alright? It has to be done if Riddle knows of you, then no one is safe."

"Will you explain to me why?" she huffed against his chest.

He stroked her hair and expired as his chin rested on the top of her head. "After we make port I promise to share as much as I can."

She rocked her head against him and exhaled. "Just don't let me die before I can get home."

"I won't," he muttered and felt the eyes of his companions on his back. "Now, why don't you settle down and I'll go take a turn about the deck."

Hermione released him and cleared her throat. "Alright."

Moony rotated toward his officers and could see the dissatisfaction in his commitments. No one could make them and truly live them to the fullest in this climate- they were after all at war. It took everything out of the captain to coax his crew from the room and into the office. There, Prongs gave him a harsh glare.

"You can't say those things and mean them, Captain," he hissed with a wince.

"I just did," Moony replied with a nod. "Now, let's prepare for weighing anchor at Clew Bay. We have to prepare the cargo for unloading."

"Aye, aye, captain," Padfoot said with a smile and tossed his fingers off his forehead. "Come on, boys. We have work to do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes: Wow, guys, I'm tickled pink that you're loving it so far. I didn't know I needed Marauder Pirates in my life either, but this has sure been one of the more fun fics to write! I know some of my timelines isn't historically accurate for history buffs out there, but I wanted to mix an match- oh well. Lol, Hope you dig this next chapter!**

**o~o**

The cold metal against her neck was grating her mood. Formality her arse cheeks. The manacles on her wrists were even more of a hindrance as she was hauled along behind Remus. She wanted to howl and shriek as they walked through the port town. It wasn't until they arrived at a castle that the realistic view set in- she was a hostage and being taken to their leader for trial. Backstabbing marauders…

Hermione buttoned her lips together as a few pirates catcalled at her. Sirius whipped out a pistol and clicked the hammer, causing the misinformed sailors to turn tail and run. The fort was the only building erect on the hill and intimidating as they walked through the entrance hall. Before turning into what Hermione could only estimate was the main room, Remus stopped them.

"Now, rule of thumb, boys. Don't ask her anything. Don't speak about where we found anything and let Albus do the work for us. Miss Granger, don't say a word," Remus whispered and stood straighter as they continued.

The dining hall was lavished and expensive looking as they entered. Sitting at the head of the room was an auburn-haired woman, a dark-haired man, and Albus fucking Dumbledore. This couldn't get any stranger if she dreamt it herself. Hermione hated the distinct sound of her shackles as they clang together on the heavy air.

"Captain Moony," the woman said with a crooked smile. "Come to pay homage at my port?"

Remus cleared his throat. "Of course, m'lady. We brought a gift for your hospitality once again," he announced and gestured toward Wormtail.

Wormtail skittered forward with the box and set it on the table in front of the woman. "Ah, another surprise. You're guile always amuses me, captain." She pulled the lid off and grinned. "A lovely trinket. Must have cost you time and effort."

Albus cleared his throat and ran a hand over his long beard. "Your grace, I do hope you don't mind our meeting being shortened. It seems we have a far more pressing issue," he said in his wizened tone as he gestured toward Hermione.

"Who's this?" The woman asked with a scowl.

No one spoke. Remus glanced back at Hermione with an apologetic expression before veering his attention back to the woman. "She's mine if you'll let me have her here."

Amusement played on the redhead's face as she stood up, causing the man next to her to follow. She scoffed and waved him off, walking around the long table. "A girl? You're asking whom if you can keep her? Certainly not me, Captain Moony. I only ask for you to pay the price to dock, nothing more, nothing less," she finished and stopped in front of the captain.

Her lithe form moved like a snake on land, slinky hips, a deadly expression and daggers hanging from her belt. The woman touched Remus and smirked up at him. "Permission for what, Moony?"

"She was found on the coast down at Galapos. I was," Remus paused as the woman touched his cheek fondly.

They clearly had a past worth noting by her expression. "You can have your little doll here so long as you like. Albus is your commander, after all. He makes the final say," the woman paused and reached to touch Hermione. "On what to do with said wench."

Hermione jerked and scowled at the woman, causing the whole of the marauders to bristle. "Don't touch me," she warned the redhead.

That made the woman grin with wicked delight as she stepped closer. "Oh, not a wench? Why do they insist on your restraints, girl?"

"Don't," Hermione repeated as the woman's nails caressed her face.

She gripped Hermione's face roughly and sneered. "What gives you the right to tell me what to do?"

Hermione couldn't maintain it. It was a potent texture of energy developed by the sensations of the last handful of days. Like a mighty shove, the shackles broke on Hermione's wrists, and the force sent the woman back a few steps on her heels. Hermione panted slightly and cleared her throat.

The woman tore a dagger from her belt and growled. "A sorceress? You brought a sorceress to my castle?" she snapped at Remus, pointing her weapon at him.

Hermione jerked forward, in front of him. "No, it wasn't his fault. He found me," she insisted holding up a hand.

The woman grimaced and glanced between her and Remus. "She's shielding you. You chained her and brought her here. Why?"

"Grace," Remus started.

"Moony, what is she?" Grace asked, sheathing her dagger.

Hermione was about to answer with the sound of a chair announced another participate. "I think Captain Moony was taking precaution. I applaud his attempt at proper etiquette," Albus announced as he paced toward the group.

Grace straightened her form and tossed a hand at Remus. "Go about your way, captain. You know the routine. Each of you will have a room on the second floor," she said, walking back toward her table.

Albus frowned slightly and nodded toward the doorway to the right. The marauders shuffled from the room, Hermione in tow. They climbed up a stairwell and to a second level before anyone spoke or motioned any emotion. After they went into a sitting room, Remus twisted Hermione to a stop and pointed a finger at her nose.

"I told you not to say anything," he hissed with a scowl.

"I can protect myself!" Hermione retorted with a piercing glare.

"She could have ordered your death!" He snarled.

Hermione blinked and swallowed. "I'm sorry," she huffed.

Remus groaned and pulled out a key, unlatching the metal collar around Hermione's neck. "You need to trust me. This world will eat you alive if you don't," He sighed and shook his head.

"Not to spoil a moment, Moony, but we need to talk," Sirius said with a pout.

Prongs shut the door and nodded as the rest of the marauders sat down with Albus. Hermione tucked her chin to her chest as Remus unlocked her broken handcuffs. The captain was unsteady with emotion, and it was evidently clear.

"Where's the necklace?" Albus questioned.

Prongs cleared his throat. "Safe. Padfoot stored it."

"And the ring?"

There was something familiar about these items. "Are those Tom Riddle's?" she asked.

Remus had just reattached her necklace when Albus turned to her. "And how do you know this?"

"In my time, he had similar items he performed magic, dark magic on," Hermione stated as she stepped from the enclosed space Remus had her in.

Albus arched an eyebrow and glanced at the others. "Other time? Come here a moment, Miss," he insisted and waved a finger.

Hermione approached the older man, and his eyes caught the glitter on her neck. "I ended up here," she clarified.

"What's your name?" Albus and waved her closer. "That's a curious item indeed."

Hermione lifted the object and tilted her head. "I found it in a thrift store in London," she mused with a frown. "My name is Hermione Granger."

The necklace, now brought to light by the older man, was a typical pretty trinket by standards. It held gemstones around a faded gold design, but unremarkable. She didn't even mind that some of the jewels had darkened over time.

Albus said nothing but waved his hand. "I have a question. What shall we do with you?" He asked her.

"I was going to answer that!" Sirius snickered with a grin.

Hermione huffed and waved her hand. "I just want to go home."

"Where is home?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Britain, the year 2005," she sighed with a pout.

Everyone in the room stiffened as if she told them they all were dying. "2005? Like the four hundred plus years from now?" Wormtail inquired.

"But that's the issue if you're here during this time, then what about your selves in my time?" Hermione queried as she scratched her head.

Albus braided his fingers together with a nod. "That does pose as an interesting factor. Time is rather relative."

The woman tightened her brow and stared at him with a narrow glare. "Then explain to me why this is plausible, aside from a dream," she grumbled.

Albus tilted his head and thinned his lips. "Well, I know of a voodoo doctor that might have answers for you, Miss Granger."

This sounded like a baited task. "Why?" Hermione asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Remus's hand touched her shoulder, and his breath neared her cheek. "Hermione," he whispered.

Hermione relaxed her stance as Dumbledore observed them. "I find it interesting, indeed," Albus said with a nod. "The type of power to disrupt time itself is a fierce concept."

"We need to talk about the next step," Prongs pressed.

Sirius exhaled with a nod. "We need to get back to Tortola and lie low for a fortnight. Dark Marks everywhere. Once we have word of the next target, we'll get back out to the ocean," he agreed.

"Why are you hunting Tom Riddle's items?" Hermione asked.

Albus stood up and dug through his long coat. "Make positive she's trained, captain. I don't need to explain to Bagnold that we have a sorceress in our fleet. He tolerates our pillaging as long as we don't disrupt the Naval fleet."

Remus bowed his head and hemmed. "I will be certain of it."

"She's in your charge now, Remus, don't make me regret it," Dumbledore said as he handed Remus a leather-bound folio.

"Wait, I didn't agree to this insanity, I just wanted to find a way home," Hermione huffed with a glare.

Albus bobbed his head. "In good time, Miss Granger. We will cross paths with destiny along the way." Another cryptic answer from the wizened pirate commander.

There was a knock before the men straightened their forms and a small woman walked inside the room. "M'lady Grace gives her deepest honor by offering dinner and rooms for you, sirs. There are five for you dressed for your needs," the maid paused and chewed her lip. "However, the lady must find other accommodations for we were not prepared for her arrival," she finished before excusing herself.

Hermione knew that a pirate queen was likely going to pull such a card- she had damaged the woman's ego. "I don't mind going back to the ship," Hermione sighed.

"No!" Remus huffed as his posture grew firm. "No, that won't be ideal."

"Moony, you can't expect the girl to sleep on the floor," Prongs hissed with a frown.

Sirius waved him off with a smile. "She can sleep in my room. I won't be using it," he offered.

"One of these days that man is going to find out you're sleeping with his wife and he'll try to kill you," Prongs snickered with a smile.

The dusky-haired pirate barked out laughter and shook his head. "No, he won't if he knows what's good for him. I do love to serve a queen," Sirius retorted with a wink at Hermione.

Albus cleared his throat and acknowledged the men. "I have more dealings to conclude with the pirate queen, and I will send you off in the morning."

Hermione felt disheveled by the whole event and pursed her lips as she watched the marauders bid the older man farewell. "Listen, love; this is how we survive. We play our hands when we need to, and it gets us to where we need to go," Sirius said when Albus left the room.

She glanced over at Remus who was situating his hat. "Yes, well, we owe her an explanation."

"How about a drink and some tales?" Wormtail offered.

Hermione walked out of the room. She was in no mood for being pacified. There was a narrative being determined without her knowledge of the backstory involved. It was maddening to think they would expect her to follow blindly.

The witch found her way from the stairwell to a hallway, passing the dining hall. It trailed toward the back of the castle, the sound of the kitchens just beyond the wall next to her. When she exited through the barrier, she took in the sight of the Irish countryside with the small pirate town below. A beautiful blanket of pastel night sky and stars ran over the dark water.

The breeze that whipped around her, carrying her salt-touched hair off her back and blending with the sweet scent of grass and sea. It was magical. So much of her life, Hermione spent not absorbing the details of her surroundings, that it came back with a sudden vengeance as she beheld the view.

"I know this is hard," Remus's voice interrupted her thoughts. "I can't imagine how alone you must feel."

"I miss feeling normal, Remus," she sighed.

The warmth of his coat surrounded her as he shrouded her shoulders in its heat. "I'm sorry," he responded.

"What piece of the puzzle am I missing?" she questioned as his fingers touched her arms through the weight of his coat.

"I need your help," he stated his chin near her cheek. "We won't win this fight for humanity if you refuse."

She tilted her head to glance up at him. "Why my help?"

"Because Riddle made a deal with the devil and wants to rule the ocean. We are the last force that can attempt to end his hold."

"The British naval forces," she paused when he shook his head.

"I was an officer at one time myself. They cared not to hunt him down so long as it wasn't English ships and territories he was conquering. Now it's too late, and they won't join the fray."

Hermione shifted and gazed back toward the ocean. "Is that where you met Grace? She fancies you."

Remus snorted and pulled from the witch's form. "The pirate queen fancies any pirate willing to serve with loyalty. She enjoys the chase just as much as any swashbuckling swab."

"So the unrequited feelings of a good chase had her eyeing you like a four-course meal?" Hermione retorted with an eye roll.

Remus glared over at her as she turned to him. "What does Grace O'Malley's interest in me have to do with your assistance?"

"Nothing, just noting an intriguing piece of information," Hermione said with a bounce to her shoulders. "Sirius seems to be entertaining her."

The captain chuckled with a head shake. "Oh, Padfoot. Can't live with him and certainly can't live without him."

"You'll tell me everything when we get back to the ship?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, that I can agree to. Albus left you in my charge and with that comes the freedom to explain to you our plight."

Hermione nodded and held out her hand. "Then I will promise to do what I can for you if it's in my power to do so. My loyalty has always been to those true to their word."

Remus took her hand and shook it with a genuine smile. "Welcome to the crew, Miss Granger. I expect you to learn what you can about operating a ship if you are to pull your own weight."

"And I expect you to provide me with the wherewithal to do so," she said with a nod as they still shook hands. "Captain," she added as their hands parted.

Remus cleared his throat and stood straighter. His white shirtsleeves bellowed in the breeze. "Yes, I will have Prongs start you on swordsmanship for defensive purposes, and Padfoot will educate you on the anatomy of a ship."

"And then?" She asked.

"And then we will figure out what to do with you when you know how to hold your own a bit more," he murmured with a nod. "I must head inside for dinner and to meet with Albus alone. If you need anything, I told Prongs to keep an ear out."

Hermione frowned but motioned agreement. "Alright."

Remus glanced back at the castle before returning his view to the woman in his jacket. "I will come by to after."

Her scowl smoothed. "Here," she said, attempting to peel off his coat.

The captain shook a gloved finger at her. "No, I'd rather you not run around in the cold. Return it to me tonight when I see you," he finished and marched inside.

The witch pulled the jacket closer to her form and exhaled. Some things made sense in this world- replicas of what she experienced before in hers. Remus Lupin would always be far kinder than anyone ever deserved, and that was the honest truth. It settled her some, and she returned her eyes to the darkened ocean. Hopefully, she could make her way home, but maybe not before helping them. Maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

The heat was agreeable without the rocking of a boat. Hermione yawned and could almost detect the snoring of Ron lying next to her. She hadn't opened her eyes as her mind was surfacing from the beautiful dream. The chaotic dream of pirates. Digging her face into the pillows, she groaned. Ron threw his arm over her and his nose nestled into her hair; they hadn't snuggled in bed for weeks.

"Love, do you think you could move your head off my arm?" A voice that was not what she expected had caused her eyes to fling open.

Hermione sprang into a seated position and choked on her gasp. It was still this distorted reality, and Sirius Black was lounging across the bed… naked. "What are you doing here!" she screeched.

He scrubbed his face and yawned. "I wanted to talk to you, but you were already sound asleep when I came in."

"Get out!" she huffed turning from his nude form.

Sirius ignored her and pulled himself to the pillows. "I do miss a lavished mattress. It beats a hammock any day."

Hermione covered her face and groaned. "Why are you here, Sirius?"

"We didn't get a chance for words, poppet. I wanted to make sure you understood why ole Captain Moony was being so generous with you."

Hermione turned her head and eyed him for the corner of her vision. "Why?"

"Because Moony recognizes you can help with Prongs's wife. She's going to have the little tot soon, but she's not well. One of Riddle's pirates attacked her a couple years ago, and she hasn't been the same since. You think Prongs is always that difficult? No, this has been a personal mission of Moony's for a long time. It's only become more so."

"Why has it been so personal?"

Sirius exhaled and crawled near the witch. "He had a wife once. A son too. He was operating his own naval ship, and they were traveling with him to his next station. They were attacked by one of Riddle's men- the savage barbarians he employed. You can connect the dots by seeing that she's not here any longer and he's a pirate."

Hermione winced and exhaled. "He lost them anyway? What a horrible thing to live through."

"Mhm, now he's a gentle beast, but one with a need for a cure. He needs to end this bit with those death eaters before they ruin the sea for good men. We came along because it's the right thing to do. That's why we need your cooperation."

"Sirius, why did _you_ come along? I know you must be part of nobility. Time has a very similar texture even now."

"I came along because it beat being sold off to the highest bidder for my lineage. I'm a free man and will continue to be."

Hermione turned fully to the marauder stretched out on the bed. He had covered his hips with one of the blankets and was staring at his nails. The tattoos she had seen before were far more extravagant and detailed than she remembered. Stories of different parts of his life etched in symbols and runes on the whole of his torso. "You're so familiar," she remarked with a nod.

He smirked, and his grey eyes met hers. "Well, I'm glad you think so because I was starting to feel isolated in all of that."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that moment, right before the gods intervene? That breath caught in your throat? It happened to all of us the night we were on our way back to the ship. Everything was smooth, but they were telling us we needed to be somewhere. Then you showed up, and now things have changed. Divine intervention."

Hermione rolled her eyes and tossed a hand in the air. "There's no such thing, Sirius."

"You may think so, but I know there is. I've seen it. Now, I have to get some pants on, and you need to find something that your tits aren't hanging out of. No wonder Moony didn't want you stomping around here with that shirt on, he's a shite tailor."

Hermione glanced down and saw that admittedly her chest was not as concealed as she would have liked. "Where am I going to find clothing fit for me?"

"The pirate queen will be most generous after last night I'm sure," He snickered with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione grimaced and climbed from the blankets. "Don't you give me any diseases from your proximity."

He strolled into her view and picked up his pants from the floor. "Promise, love. I won't give you anything you don't want," he said with a smirk as he slid up the fabric.

She tossed her frizzy hair from her neck and groaned. "Sirius, don't be so crude."

"You're going to need to grow a thicker skin if you're going to learn to be a pirate. A cat needs claws and thick fur to last in this world."

Hermione snatched his hat off the four-poster arm and sneered at him as she placed it on. "Don't you worry about me, Sirius. I've lived through more than you can imagine."

The pirate smirked and elegantly bowed, splaying one of his arms out. "Of course, m'lady. I could see you being one hell of a pirate if you're willing."

She smiled despite herself. "You're far more jaunty than I remember."

"Well, imagine freedom was harder to come by then," he sighed as he reached for his shirt. "Hermione, tell me something. How did I die?"

Her glee fell from her face as she expelled a heavy breath. "Well, you were protecting Harry. We all protected him."

"Is that why you were whining in your sleep last night?"

"Yes, Sirius. Some scars never dissolve. That's why Ron and I had issues. He wanted to bury them in the deepest reaches and find peace, I wanted to defend the freedoms we all deserved, and with that comes ripping old wounds open over and over," Hermione responded as she fixed her shirt.

"Ron? Your husband?" Sirius spoke with an arched to his eyebrow.

Hermione shook her head. "No, we weren't married. We were separated after a long disagreement. I was trying to find a way back to even ground with him before I ended up here."

"Let's get something to eat before we get back to the ship, alright?"

The woman situated the hat better on her hair with a nod. "Let's, but I'm keeping your hat."

Sirius puffed with a smile. "Only because you look charming, girl. I'm quite possessive of it- it has sentimental value."

* * *

Remus watched on as they wandered down the path toward the harbor. The girl was whispering with Sirius and giggling as she wore his feathery hat. Grace was in step next to him and admiring the outfit the little sorceress now donned; she definitely looked far more like a pirate than a little girl.

"She's quite affectionate with your first mate," Grace mused with a lowered brow.

Remus exhaled and tossed a gloved hand at the pair. "Well, I require her to feel less like we are caging her up."

Hermione seemed far less like feminine with the layered vestments and her hair bound tightly in a fluffy mess of braids- very Irish. In fact, there was something a bit strange about the woman's body language as she marched next to the pirate. It was if the new garbs released a wild nature.

"Moony, you assign your first mate to entertain rather than yourself," Grace said, bringing the captain from his thoughts.

"With her?" He asked.

Grace rose an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "Among others."

"Broken souls don't mend on the ocean, Grace. I could bed nameless whores for a price, but the satisfaction of kinship will never be what's to come. There is a reason we are fighting this cause, and that's why I'm in your debt."

She tucked her arm round his and rocked her head. "Moony, I won't hold the requirements of a sailor's heart against you. You are the bravest sea wolf that the ocean has ever left untamed. I love your wild heart, but we are two beings walking the same path to ruin. Careful with the witch, she might leave you lost in the waves if you're severe with her. She's not your standard siren."

The captain nodded his head and exhaled. "Yes, she's quite unique. I won't use her for our cause unless I know she's willing to brave the storm."

"Moony, storm's comin," Prongs called out from behind them.

Moony glanced back at the gangly man trotting down the path with the older white-haired man following. Albus seemed troubled after the report the captain gave him last night- with good reason. If Hermione chose the temptation of what Riddle would offer, they would burn the horizon with his vengeance.

"Sirius, whales!" Hermione shouted and drew everyone's attention.

Hermione was skipping toward the last large ledge before the cove and was waving a gloved hand toward the distance. The first mate handed her the spyglass from his pocket, and she was staring through it. The captain watched with wonder, but the large clouds in the distance framed them. Any wise sailor could see that it was either a message of grave importance; either grave or bountiful. This was going to be a long journey down to Tortola.

* * *

The crew was introduced to the spry young man, Henry O'Malley. Obviously, the Pirate Queen of Ireland's cousin was going to have safe passage if needed by an esteemed captain. The wild curls was a distinct similarity to his fiery redhead cousin.

Few conferred signs of uncertainty that the captain was executing a sound judgment when the bounty of fresh supplies and livestock was transported on board. The young man was shown about by Padfoot, and he spoke very little, but the feathered hat motioned as he paid attention.

It wasn't the first day of sailing that things were changing or strange. In fact, the water seemed almost in their favor. Almost. A wicked wind brought forth a new experience for the _Marauder's Revenge._ Something that none of them had been prepared for at all...


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was up in the crow's nest squatting next to Sirius as he was going over some of the methods to detect things on the ocean. "You see that over there, the white swells?" He asked and handed her the spyglass.

The witch glanced through it, pinching one eye shut. "Whales, which means there's other life around," she murmured.

The sun was high, and the winds were terrific, but somehow it was refreshingly cool up in the nest. Hermione handed the tool back to Sirius, and he smirked at her as he nudged her shoulder. "You make a fairly intelligent pirate, love."

Sirius waved a hand toward a small island. "That's Gutrope. The people there will gut you long before becoming allies."

Hermione just motioned agreement and turned her view toward the endless sea to their right. "You go far enough west and the states are that way."

"You mean the British colonies?"

"Yes," Hermione said with a pout.

There was a flash on the water. It was midday, but the bright red light streaking in the distance wasn't natural. "Sirius, what's that?" Hermione queried as she aimed at the glimmer at the southwest of their ship.

The pirate jumped up and scowled as he pulled out his eyeglass. His mouth fell open as he stared. "What in the gods of the sea is that?" He asked and took the rope next to him, bending toward the helm.

He whistled and pointed in the direction of the flare. "Yo, Moony. Look at that," he shouted down at the captain.

Hermione was listening to the sounds below her, but her eyes never left the light, now seeing swirling smoke rise from the horizon. What could it be?

"Keep your eyes sharp, boys. We're not alone on the water," Remus hollered from the wheel.

The ship swiveled toward the signal and Hermione felt the tension in her limbs. Her wand was secured and on her person, but something about being on a sinkable vessel caused her concern. She stood on the rocking platform, but Sirius's arm wrapped around her waist. "Hold on there, love. We don't know what's in store for us."

"Sirius, that's magic," she said as the red grew more distinct on the sea.

"Precisely," he huffed and tied a rope around her hips. "Stay up here; I need to go see what Moony has on the map."

"The map?" Hermione echoed with a frown.

Sirius grinned with a nod and rose an eyebrow. "We have a few tricks ourselves, girl. Now, stay here, if it looks bad, jump down by holding the rope. It will help you get to the deck."

He handed her the spyglass and dropped himself down from the platform, landing in some netting. Hermione caught a breath in her throat as she watched the man maneuver on the ship's ropes to where he landed with a thud on the deck below. The witch moved toward the other end of the platform and observed the scoundrel walk up to his captain and whisper.

Prongs appeared from across the deck, and they communed a moment longer before Remus pulled out a piece of parchment. The Marauder's Map… what in the world… Hermione's brain scattered about to gather all the information on the map concerning this new world she was experiencing. There was magic in this world, quite clearly and now she knew they had an evident experience with it.

As the men poured over the map near the wheel, Wormtail was eyeing them from down at the deck. He was pulling in one of the sails, but his curiosity was what piqued Hermione's interest. If the world was an echo of what she experienced prior, then the stubby man was plotting their end. This wasn't a simple game of getting home if there was a traitor in their midst. He knew of her and likely informed his new master.

Hermione glared down at him until she could see he felt her eyes on him; he was glancing around for the source. She pulled from the edge and took the spyglass back toward the red flare. Now it was detailed through the object- it was a fire, but an odd one. A magical one. Could Tom Riddle be a wizard in this time? It was plausible as the men told her in detail what transpired. He wanted control of the ocean, and in deadly battles over territories, he gathered items to assist his control over man and waters.

It was a shipwreck. It was growing more detailed at the speed they were traveling toward the battle zone. She tried to see flags, anything to dictate what could possibly tell them who's ship befell such poor luck. One of the masts leaning sideways had a familiar symbol of a snake through a skull.

"It's a Dark Mark!" She shouted from the crow's nest. "The ship was one of Riddle's!"

The marauders glanced up at the small pirate on the crow's nest, and Moony scowled. "None of our people are out here to have sunk a ship," he noted, poking the map.

"Then something else happened, Moony. She's right, I see the colors," Prongs responded as he stared through his own spyglass.

"Prepare a boat; I want to see if we can scavenge anything off it before it sinks," Moony declared with a nod.

Padfoot waved a hand in the air. "Hopefully we can find out why they sank, so we don't do the same." He marched off and started barking orders at the crew.

James turned his view at the small witch up at the crow's nest. "She should come, just in case there's anyone on the ship that causes trouble."

"No, I won't send her out yet. She needs to be guarded," Moony hissed as he tucked the map away.

"Someone is spying for him on the ship, and she might be it, Moony," Prongs whispered through a tight mouth.

The captain adjusted his hat and huffed. "No, I don't think so," he paused and waved the man over. "Take the helm. I'm going to get the boys ready."

Prongs nodded and scrunched his nose. "I just hope you know what you're doing, captain."

"I promise, I do," Moony assured and marched off toward the deck. "Put your back into it, Scully! I don't want to see you struggle with tying the sails off again!" Moony snapped as he walked the deck.

Hermione was watching the captain from below, and Prongs was observing her. Her body language wasn't visible from a distance below, but her face was. He could see a hint of awe and bewilderment. It was difficult to believe she'd betray their captain, but they have been wrong before…

* * *

When the ship loitered just outside the wreckage, there was no sign of a battle or damage to the debris that was bouncing on the waves. It had the look of the ship just burning… it was an odd tint, and the fire didn't just eat the wood and burn dark smoke, it was as if the heat was so powerful that it destroyed the ship on impact, leaving a bright flame flickering like a match on the masts. It was a huge ship to be brought to cinders.

There was no crew. Those that were there were floating in the ocean… to Davy Jones's Locker, they went. Hermione was still up in the crow's nest, watching with Sirius's spyglass as the boat neared the large piece of wreck. There was something off about this, and she could feel it.

Not willing to stay an observer for any longer, Hermione dropped down toward the deck, watching the sandbag pass her on the way down. Hermione tumbled to the floor and untied herself, before racing toward Prongs at the helm, watching. "James, this isn't right. Something's wrong," Hermione huffed as she reached the man up the stairs.

Prongs stared at her and arched an eyebrow. "You're the one that pointed out the light."

"I know, but I think there's something magical about this wreck," she hissed with a frown and pointed toward the ship. "It looks like whatever started the fire destroyed it from the inside out."

He frowned and scratched his chin. "Do you know more about magic than the usual sorcerer?" He asked with amusement.

Hermione groaned and waved her gloved hand toward the small boat nearing the wreckage. "Listen, they are in trouble. Are you going to call them back or not?"

A loud wrenching racket was heard over the waves and wood splitters scattered from the wreckage. A blaring singing proclaimed another creature in the area as flames rose from the broken ship. Hermione gasped at covered her mouth as she saw the bird flare its wings outward before it took flight. It was a phoenix. "Merlin," she gasped as it flew right over the _Marauder's Revenge_, letting out its chiming cries.

"That's a firebird," James spoke.

Hermione pivoted to see his surprise just as much as she was. "What was that doing on the ship, James?"

"Moony! Check the ship before it sinks!" James called with his hands cupped around his mouth.

The captain must have heard because Remus's form lurched from the small boat and dove into the water near the creaking wreckage. Hermione gripped the railing and watched with urgent fear as she waited for the captain to reappear. She was so engrossed with her feelings that James eyeing her was mote.

He watched her lips pursed, and her eyebrows twitch as she waited for the man to emerge. It was raw and under no circumstance could anyone feign such fear. She was afraid for his captain's life. That was… complicated.

Remus reappeared with a large crate and shoved it toward the boat before disappearing again. Sirius and a few of the men snagged the box, pulling it into the rowboat. When the captain reemerged from the broken ship, he had a body slung over his shoulder. It was chaos on the small boat as yelling and cries were blending over the ocean.

Hermione bolted from the helm and down to the deck as they motioned back to the ship. It was a hustling speed as the ship behind them was creaking and collapsing to the water. The witch was fearful that they would topple to the sea with the ruined boat and threw out the ropes with some of the crew as they approached.

Sirius climbed up first and hauled the disguised woman from the edge with a scowl. "I told you to remain overhead," he huffed, pushing her toward the cabin door.

"Sirius!" she snarled as he forced her into the room.

"Pull the crate and boat up. Right away, boys, we don't have time!" Remus yelled from behind them.

Hermione yanked away from the pirate and exhaled loudly as the rest of the marauders walked into the office. Remus was last in, carrying the body over his shoulder. The witch's eyes grew as he flung the man on the table, receiving a groan from the stranger.

"You always were a putrid fellow, Lupin," the man growled, turning his vision toward the girl. "You, however, are not a pirate," he huffed, lifting his eyepatch.

"Hello, Severus," Hermione said with a glare.

Sirius sneered and grabbed the damp man by the collar. "What is slimy Snivellus doing on the water out this way, hm?" he growled.

"Expecting you," he sneered while glowering at the man holding him.

"Who told you we were coming?" Remus asked as he pulled out a knife. "I would hate to cut out an eye."

"I would be concerned who you believe, dog," Severus hissed at Remus.

Wormtail approached the captive man and glared. "You're a traitorous snake, Snape. Who told you we left Irland?" He snarled as he pulled out his dagger.

Snape grinned wickedly at the first mate who was inches from his face. "A little birdy. They also said you had a pretty witch on board as well. Although, but the looks of it, they exaggerated on the pretty portion of detail."

"What happened to your ship?" Hermione asked as Sirius pulled out his gun, sticking the barrel under the man's chin. "Sirius, don't. Not yet," she warned.

Sirius glanced over at Remus who just nodded. "That's right, do your bidding, mutt," Severus snickered.

Sirius punched the man and backed away from the table as the captive fell to the ground. "I won't lie, that felt good," he grumbled as he rolled his neck.

"What happened to your ship?" Hermione repeated as she pulled out her wand.

The Marauders watched as the witch walked up to the wounded man, wand pointed directly at him. "So, it is genuine," Severus huffed as he glanced up at her, holding his arm close to his body.

"I won't ask again," she growled.

Snape groaned and tossed his wet hair from his face. "One of the birds we were to deliver decided it didn't like the pretty cage we put it in. Had I known it was a Firebird, we would have shoved it in something… less flammable."

"One of them? You had more than one?" Hermione questioned.

Severus glared up at her and snorted. "We had two. Spoils of a very successful trip south."

"Where's the other one? We saw one fly off," James inquired.

"If I knew that, Potter, I wouldn't be here, now would I? I was up in my quarters when the ship was sinking," Snape curled his lips into a pained smile.

Hermione scowled and pinched her lips together. "You aren't telling us something. I know that look."

Severus shifted his view back to the witch and narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure in meeting before."

Hermione sunk to her hunches in front of him, wand still at the ready. "Believe it or not, Severus, I know you better than any of these men. Now, tell me, what's the secret?"

"He was clutching the box when I found him," Remus mused, turning to the door. "Bring in the box," he ordered as he opened the door.

Two of the men brought in the crate; it was the size of a small night table. They left without a word, and Hermione climbed from the ground. Remus took his knife to the edge of the crate and popped the lid open, causing the creaking of wood to fill the room. The smell of sulfur was unmistakable, and Hermione gasped, covering her mouth. The sizeable glossy egg sat on straw.

"And now, are you going to show me to the brig or ask me more useless questions?" Severus growled.

"Remus, he's gathering magical creatures," Hermione whispered as she touched the edge of the box.

The captain cleared his throat. "Send him to the brig; let's shove off before more ships know of where we are."

It was very apparent that two things were real. The first was that Riddle knows far more about magic than the marauders first thought- Hermione could see that. It was proceeding to be a challenging circumstance to discover out just how much he grasped.

The final piece that was definite was that Hermione couldn't leave them. If this wasn't just a dream or possibly a different timeline… then by Tom's victory, it could replace the world she was frantic to get back. No, she was going to have to confront him once again...


	8. Chapter 8

The sword swished as she practiced her stance. One of the men, Brickens, volunteered to show the youthful seafarer a thing or two. James still was skeptical of the witch, and she didn't condemn him. A concise bit of dirt on her face and with the sea air knotting her hair, she looked like a boy, barely able to shave. The man treated her like it.

"Now, boy, fix your hips. You're not dancin' in a tavern," Brickens growled.

Hermione fixed her bandana and pulled in her posture. "Okay," she responded.

"I'll step here," he said and moved left.

The disguised woman reacted with how Brickens told her to earlier. "Good," he said and moved again.

It was a few flicks of a sword and clinging metal over the sound of waves. The logistics of sword fighting was actually entertaining to learn and comparable to dueling with a wand. "Fix your footing," Brickens ordered and glared at her, slashing toward her feet.

Hermione stumbled but met his sword with a loud dispute. "That was rude," she huffed and tossed it away.

"I never said I was going to be fair, boy."

There was a bit of back and forth until Hermione grew irritated at his cheap shots. He knocked her over a few times, patting her arse with the flat of his blade. It was obvious the man was toying with her, but she wasn't going to let him see her annoyance. She rallied and met his sword a few times before expecting the slash he had been going low with previously, vaulting over it and kicking the sword from his hand.

He chuckled and clapped his hands together at her heaving in front of him. "Good work, kid. You learn quick. A couple of months and you might be able to hold your own in a real fight."

Hermione huffed and wiped her face. "I'll try," she grumbled.

A rough hand landed on her shoulder. "Good job, Henry," Remus's voice sounded.

The woman observed how others responded to the captain the last couple of days and turned to bow her head slightly, with a smile. "Thank you, captain."

"Come with me, boy. I need to speak to you," Remus said as he ran a finger and thumb over the brim of his hat.

The disguised witch rocked her head and followed the captain toward the cabin. Hermione hadn't gotten an opportunity to go talk to Severus herself, but Sirius and Remus have been keeping her abreast of the situation. They entered the room, and Remus shut the door, she wouldn't have thought it was a different circumstance if the man didn't hover behind her at the table. "We have one more day at sea," he murmured, pressing a gloved hand to the map in front of her.

Hermione watched his finger point to an island chain. "Tortola?"

There was tension. "Can I ask you a question?" Remus whispered.

"You just did," she responded.

"Would you stay with me when we anchor?"

She jerked and twisted to face him. His eyes were affectionate, but his eyebrows were skewed. There was something familiar and troubled about his expression.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Hermione inquired.

Remus pursed his lips and exhaled. "Do you trust me?"

"Undoubtedly," she responded.

His eyes searched hers before his bottom lip disappeared. "I don't trust the pirates out there. Tortuga is quite a bit tamer, but Tortola is a smaller town. Padfoot and Prongs live on the edge of town."

"And you live?" Hermione murmured.

Remus smirked the slightest as his concern melted from his face. "A length from the town limits. I like to have privacy and with that comes a far more stable place for you to train your skills."

Hermione didn't realize she had edged the table and she swallowed. "Skills?"

"You seem to be a natural at handling a sword," he mused with a tilted to his head.

The door swung open, and Sirius scowled at the pair. "Moony, you need some air," he growled and yanked the captain a bit harshly away from the witch.

Remus inhaled and shook himself before giving his first mate a nod and leaving the cabin. Sirius stared at the door a moment before turning to Hermione. His face read guilt as he ran a hand over his facial hair. "Listen, love. Moony is a bit unique. He comes on strong at times, but if he ever makes you uncomfortable, don't be afraid to say anything."

Hermione blinked and stood straighter. "He wasn't making a pass at me, Sirius," she mumbled.

"He was, and it's alright. I won't judge the ole pirate for trying, but he's devilishly witty with his tongue," Sirius responded and smiled, but it didn't touch his eyes.

Something clicked. "Sirius, is something wrong with Remus?" Hermione queried.

"Now, don't you worry about that, poppet. You just concern yourself with dreaming of a nice bed tonight. We'll have Moony bunk with us to give you some space."

She frowned and took a few steps toward the dusky-haired man, smelling the grog come off his breath. "You can tell me, you know? I might be able to help him."

Sirius patted her shoulder and bent toward her. "You can always help me, love. If you want me to roll around in Moony's bed with you, I'm sure he won't mind," he responded.

Usually, that would put Hermione's hair up, but she shrugged him off and tossed her hair from her shoulder. "You know, he's probably a better bed partner. Less filth and far more accommodating," she retorted and walked around his frame. "Good effort," she finished and left the room.

* * *

Hermione ate dinner with the crew that night and relished the storytelling that was commencing. It began when she was questioned if she'd ever fought on a ship before. When she had said never, the boys grew crazed with memories. The decayed smell of body odor and grog blended in the air, but Hermione found it best to stuff her face in her cup until the hint of alcohol was all that her nose could gather.

"You remember that time that Padfoot shot one of the captains from the nest and his whole ship surrendered. Oh, the loot was rewarding, and all we lost was a bit of gunpowder!" Brickens chuckled and nudged one of the men next to him.

"How about the time that the captain tracked down that Spanish schooner with the spices? That was hell of a payoff. The gods smiled on us then," another one added.

"Does the Marauder's Revenge anchor a bit?" Hermione asked in a lower tone.

Brickens waved her off and exhaled. "We don't go far, boy. Capt' likes to port at least once a month."

That was the answer she was looking for in all the rabble. She didn't want to seem too obvious, so she turned to an easy distraction. "How about women?" she asked, not glancing up at the snickering men.

"Not even old enough to know what his prick is for and he's asking about wenches," Brickens chuckled and shoved Hermione roughly.

"You remember that blond lass that had the giant sister?" One of the crew with sandy brown hair asked.

Most of the men murmured in agreement and bobbed their heads. "She still lives in Tortuga. After we sit in Tortola for a bit, I'm hoping we head down there for supplies," Brickens sighed and scratched his chin. "Boy, do you have a pretty little lass lined up for you?"

Hermione felt the heat in her cheeks as she shook her head. "No, the sea be my only mistress," she grumbled- what a ridiculous thing to say, who was she striving to be?

The men burst into laughter. "The sea! Gods be kind, you are too pretty to be a pirate, boy. I hope you grow some hairs on your face or someone might mistake you as a girl," one of the men growled with a snort.

The disguised witch stood up and picked up a scrap plate. "I'm going to go feed this to the pigs," she mumbled.

Everyone at the table was still chuckling and sniggering about her last comment, so most of them didn't even hear her or see her disappear. When Hermione vanished around the corner, she snagged a half-filled mug of grog and twisted through the boat, carefully climbing down to the cells. The woman was determined to speak to Severus alone.

When she landed on the level, Hermione could hear voices as she approached the brig. "You're unqualified to do that if you think she's a pretender," Snape hissed over the silence.

"Well, it's your fault you sunk," the familiar voice of Wormtail entered the space.

"Don't mistake my fumbles for stupidity, Pettigrew. I am capable of far more deceit than yourself."

Hermione rounded the corner and glared at the short man at the bars. "You're likely being missed, Wormtail," Hermione said with a scowl.

The pirate glanced over at her, and his eyes widened before he scurried off, nearly knocking her over with his swift exit. Hermione stepped toward the caged man who was eying her with indifference.

"Shouldn't you be off playing with your stick?" he challenged.

Hermione held out the plate and cup. "I was thinking about acting civilly, but if you don't want to eat, we can keep trading insults."

"What do you want?" Snape censured as his vision traced the food.

Hermione slanted her head as she placed the food and cup on a nearby barrel. "I want to speak to you myself, just you and I. There's much to be said about one of the top captains in Riddle's fleet. Shall we speak or did you want to keep starving?"

Severus pressed his hands to the metal and sneered. "About? I hope you aren't thinking of joining our cause."

The witch shook her head and cleared her throat. "I know in my time you served him well, but Lily Potter was a sore spot for you."

His eyes flickered, and Snape's lips thinned. "What of it?"

"I also know that it's important for you to feel superior to others, so I will just be honest. I don't like you, I never have and most certainly never will. However, you have information I could find useful."

Severus backed away from the barrier and waved a hand. "You have nothing useful for me."

"I have food and a vow that you won't meet a cruel end in Tortola if you talk to me," Hermione said with a nod.

That stopped the man, and he glared at her. "You can't execute that commitment."

"I can and I will if you tell me why Riddle is gathering magical creatures," she responded and handed Snape the plate.

He looked pained for desperately reaching for it, but she pulled it away before he could snatch it. "If you give me the answer, I will feed you."

Severus groaned and nodded. "He wants to increase his power, and with that, he needs dispensable magic," he said.

Hermione gave him the plate, and he pulled it through, knocking some of the scraps to the floor. "Can he cast spells?" she inquired.

Snape moaned through a mouthful of food. "Yes, and he's deadly with his own magics."

That was like a punch to the chest. The last thing she wanted to hear was that Tom Riddle was just as dangerous here than he was as Voldemort.

"Was it Peter that told you about us?" Hermione questioned as she handed him the mug.

Severus grinned and sipped the cup. "How much do you know about us?" he asked with a tilt of his head. When her cheeks grew rosy in the dim light, he laughed. "More than I'd wager you do then. You have your answers before you even asked them."

Hermione walked up to the bars. "So, what is his next step? He obviously is following the _Marauder's Revenge_. What for?"

Snape tossed the empty plate to the floor and met her small form near the barrier. "Forthwith? He requires you. I would be conscientious. They aren't the most honest pirates," he whispered.

"I can handle them just fine," Hermione seethed with a sneer.

"Don't you believe you might fall under the illusion of safety? I would hate for your small mouth to be silenced by a bite under moonlight," he said with a snide smirk.

Hermione pressed her cheeks between the bars. "And I would hate to insist you're his next meal," she lied with a vicious grin.

Severus's eyes glinted in the low light. "I'd call your bluff if I didn't think Black would agree."

Hermione pulled away and tossed her hair. "Sleep well, Snape."

She motioned toward the exit, and he hemmed. "Girl, do try not to get yourself ruined. It would be a shame to lose someone with magic to their moronic heroics."

The witch left without another word and made her way up to the captain's cabin. She was going to have to plan this delicately.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione spent most of her morning scouring over Remus's library. He was intelligent and cunning, so any brilliant mind would have something on his illness. They were bloody pirates, not wizards. How is this even possible? How was any of this possible? The clueless nature of what was bubbling under the surface. A translucent clue, nearly visible, but not quite enough to identify the heart of the matter.

She was making herself dizzy as she dug around. If she was hiding a secret, where would she leave it where no one else would see? Hermione yanked out his drawers under the bed frame and climbed into the large opening. She was close to the wall, but it was a tight squeeze, and her layers only hindered her progress.

"I pegged you for more of a scholar, not a hunter," a voice interrupted her search.

Hermione struck her head against the frame and groaned before climbing out. James was standing there with a scowl and his arms folded. She huffed and rubbed her head before glowering up at him. "I am, usually."

He hunched down in front of her and took in detail of the disheveled space. "Is there a reason you're digging in Moony's things? Usually, I would send someone to the brig for this."

"Help me out, James. There is a reason Moony ports once a month, isn't there?" She asked with a large exhale.

The pirate scratched his chin and an expression she knew very well from Harry evolved on his face- he was uncomfortable. "You're determined, I give you that. When Moony said you were smarter than him even, I wasn't positive, but you definitely have a way of sniffing things out."

Hermione pursed her lips and straightened her hair. "James, he was a werewolf in my timeline. I'm only trying to help if he is. I have no intentions of ever doing any of you any harm."

His face stayed emotionless, but his eyes were sharp. "Sounds like another folktale, girl. I would be careful what you suggest of our captain."

"I could help him," she insisted again, but he waved her off.

"Don't you worry about Captain Moony. He's about the only true pirate captain left that lives by a code. His men are loyal to a fault and would string you up alongside the boat and let the sharks have you before that slander be said onboard," James's warning was clear.

Hermione got the message and nodded. "Alright, Prongs. I'll just put this back," she sighed and reached for the drawers.

"That's a girl. Just keep your nose low for the next couple hours, and when we dock, we'll have Lily fix you up. She'll be over the moon to see a woman who actually survived this long at sea with the lot of us," he finished with a smile.

James stood up and exhaled as Hermione thought about everything that just transpired. "What happens next?"

"We spend a couple weeks at home, and then we head down to Tortuga. Albus will have a message for us there by then," he said as he walked toward the door.

"James, promise me that if I can help, you'll let me? I know you don't trust me, but he does," Hermione responded as he opened up the barrier.

He paused, and Hermione could sense he was mulling over what to say. "I don't make promises like that. He's alone in this for a reason and likes it that way." With that, he left her in the bedroom alone.

* * *

Hermione stood at the stern of the ship and watched the islands come into view. Moony was at the helm, steering it safely, but his mind was on other things. It was clear to his first mate when he strode over, and the captain hardly acknowledged him.

"So, what are we doing with Snivellus?" Padfoot questioned.

Moony grumbled and turned the wheel. "She wants to hold him captive. I suppose we should until Albus can question him."

"She does?" He asked the frowning captain.

"What do you think about her digging through my things?" Moony inquired with a glance through the side of his eyes.

Padfoot stepped toward the helm and took the wheel. "Why would that be?"

"That's what I asked Prongs, and he responded in the likeness of her wanting to assist me." Moony murmured as a crew member walked by them.

"She's determined, I'll give her that," Padfoot snickered and resituated his feathery hat. "You know, Moony, she's sharp as a dagger point. I wouldn't put it past her to push once we've docked."

Moony grunted and waved the man off. "Well, we need to get on land before there's a conversation about that."

"She's also nice to look at when she's not scowling," Padfoot encouraged with a smirk.

"Don't you try to get into that girl's knickers, Pads. She's going to be with us a bit if I can help it."

Padfoot snorted and turned fully to the captain. "Don't play modest with me. I know you've been looking."

"Worse crimes have been committed," Moony sighed and straightened his coat. "Now, I'm going to go sound productive as we make anchor. Do try to be friendly to Lily. She's nearly due," Moony declared and walked down toward the deck.

* * *

When they finally reached the cove and boarded the boats, Hermione was twitching with excitement. Real water. Real food. Civilization! The disguised woman was so enthusiastic about the town that she was bending closer toward it as she took in the scenery.

The town of Tortola was built on hilly slopes. The greenery surrounding the upper buildings was different and exciting with faded colors splashed on the boards. She could almost smell the fresh fruit of the vendors selling them in stalls near the docks. Ropes, vines and other bits hung from roofs of parted building, creating connections throughout the view.

Chattering of birds and small animals added into the ambiance and induced the pirate town to the cheery chaos it seemed to personify. If she had gold to put on a bet, she would bet that there was at least one place in town to get a good hot meal that was made with actual seasoning.

"Welcome to, Tortola, boy. The town of man arms," Brickens declared from behind her.

The boat neared a small dock, and the men started to shuffle out. When it was Hermione's turn, Brickens grabbed her arm and yanked her to the pier, causing her to nearly fall flat on her face. "Don't worry, your sea legs won't last long," he chuckled as she rubbed her thighs that were wobbling under her weight.

The Marauders didn't come with her on the rowboat, they were on the next one, but she was suddenly being tugged along by the pirates. "A fresh drink and a pert pair and we'll be doing well," Scully grumbled as he pulled Hermione under his arm.

"Wait," she tried, but they were yammering.

"I won'er if Shiela is still makin' her own biscuits. The tavern is about as good as it gets this side of the sea," Brickens grumbled and waved toward the large building.

"Tits of a milkmaid," Scully hissed with a smile in Hermione's ear.

Drinking and shagging, how did she not see this coming. "Fellas, I need to," Hermione attempted again as they stepped into the warm pub.

"Oye, bring us a round, love!" Brickens hollered as the six of them sat down at a large table.

Hermione made an effort to squeeze from the snug spot on the bench, but Scully wasn't having it. He was a young pirate, probably in his early twenties. She discovered a few days ago that he was from France, but grew up in England as a farmhand. He must have felt akin to what age she looked because he was always attempting to get her to admit to sexual exploits and such.

"This is a helluva place to dock for a fortnight. Drink, women and the gamblin' is choice," Scully told her as his finger pointed to a group of men playing cards.

"Where's the rest of your damn crew," a sharp feminine voice questioned.

"Comin' on the longboat. Capt' sent us over with the boy to show him around," Brickens laughed with a nod.

Hermione glanced around her to see a woman holding several mugs in her hand. The woman had long red hair, entangled in beads and bright green eyes. The swell of her stomach was a strong indication that she was Lily Potter. A hand landed on her bandana with a rough pat. "This be young Henry O'Malley. The pirate queen's nephew," Scully said with a nod at the woman.

"Nephew?" Lily grunted with a narrow gaze. "Alright," she finished and set down the drinks for the men.

"You're Lily Potter," Hermione mused.

The woman smirked and set down a mug in front of Hermione. "Yes, I most certainly am."

"Don't get any ideas, kid. Prongs is fairly protective," Scully declared before gulping his drink.

The disguised witch finally pried herself from the group and stood up as Lily went to retrieve more drinks. "I'm going to get some air," Hermione told her companions and motioned to leave with swift recourse.

Hermione shuffled from the tavern and made a plan to head for the docks to wait for the Marauders. Well, that was the plan, until a monkey jumped down from the roof and yanked her necklace off her neck. The animal was chattering and clutching the object as he dropped from her shoulder and took off down the path up into town. "Get back here!" Hermione shouted as she pursued the animal.

It was running at a quick pace ahead of her, weaving by groups of pirates and women. Hermione was beyond irritated at the thievery the monkey displayed and would be happy to exhibit just how put out she was if it left the view of wandering eyes. The path ran into greenery and palms, which hide it from her sight.

Hermione raced through the shrubbery until the animal reached a small building and went inside. Still flustered, she marched in with a glare, hoping to corner the monkey. When she took in the scene, all the witch could do was blink in shock. Sitting in front of her was a set of twin pirates and a stack of riches. The monkey had hopped on the table and set the necklace on the stack.

"Good show, Ron," one of the snickered.

"Treasure and a sword to fight," the other finished.

Hermione huffed and placed her hand on her hip. "That is mine. All I require is it back."

The redheaded twins snorted together. "Finders keepers, boy."

"Give me back my necklace," Hermione ordered.

The pirate on the left pulled out his sword with a glare. "And who's going to make me."

"I won't tell you again," Hermione warned with a piercing glower.

The other man stood up, tossing his knotted hair from his shoulder. "And who are you? A boy without a sword," he finished and pulled out his own weapon.

Hermione was twitching to reveal her wand, just to serve up justice, but a throat cleared behind her and the men dropped their defensive stance. "Come on, boys. Give him back the necklace. The last thing we want to do when docking is solving disputes," Remus said.

They sheathed their swords and moved past Hermione. Both the men gripped the captain in an embrace and laughed. "We thought," one of them started.

"You were all going," the other continued.

"To be dead," they finished with a nod.

Remus ruffled their hair and laughed. "No, not yet. How about a drink and some food? I'm sure you are aching to tell stories about the trip down south."

One of them gestured to Hermione. "Who's the kid?"

The captain pressed his palm to his forehead and groaned. "Where are my manners. Henry O'Malley, these are the Prewetts. They both man _Bitter End_ together. Only ship I know with two captains," Remus said with a broad smile.

"O'Malley? As in the pirate queen?" the other twin asked.

"It's a long story," Remus responded while patting their shoulders.

The man with the longer hair walked over and retrieved the necklace. "Sorry, boy. We didn't know. My name is Fabian; that's Gideon."

The man with the scruffy beard just bobbed his head. "A quick way to make gold is to steal, right?" Gideon teased.

Hermione took the pendant and placed it in her pocket. "Well, I hope the monkey get's commission," she retorted and walked from the sack with a significant stride.

She heard the laughing behind her and stifled a smirk. "Well, he has more humor that the queen of Irish buccaneers, does he fuck like one too?" one of the twins spat as they followed her.

"Are all pirates obsessed with how each other shag?" Hermione groaned as she straightened her coat.

"It's all the same at the end of the day, boy. A polished knob is far more comforting than a pile of gold," Fabian retorted as he caught up to her.

"You wouldn't know that yet, would ya? That's alright; I can pay for a nice night with Jezella. She's a good start," Gideon offered with a smirk. "Unless you like cock. Roland usually likes to break in young men of that nature."

Hermione tried to hide her mortification, but the heat from the climate and her embarrassment mingled into a bright blush. "No, that's quite alright," she mumbled.

"How about we worry about settling in first, Prewetts. Henry has had a long voyage," Remus declared as he peeled the redheads from her.

"Aye, that's sound. He stayin' with you, Moony?" Gideon questioned.

Remus nodded as they approached the tavern. "Yes, but it won't be a holiday. I was instructed to teach him everything under the sun about being a pirate."

"Welcome to our family, boy. Come on, let's buy you a drink," Fabian said as he went into the pub.

Gideon waved the disguised witch along before entering himself, leaving Hermione with the captain. Remus pressed a gloved hand to her shoulder and nodded. "We'll chat with the crew for a bit before going to see the Potters. I'm sure they want a bit of privacy before we update Lily."

"Yes, captain," Hermione voiced with a motion of agreement.

Remus smirked and rolled a tangled lock of her hair between his fingers. "You'll enjoy it, I promise. Now, let's get some food in our bellies and some drink."

They walked into the building and Hermione breathed deeply. It was going to be a long afternoon, but at least they were on land again.


	10. Chapter 10

Lily was glancing between the four men and then at the hallway. The boy, or girl as she had been corrected, was shuffled off to the restroom with an outfit in hand, nearly forced into the room by the captain. Well, after the snickering of her sucking knobs like a paid wench by Peter and Sirius.

"So, then, what is your plan?" Lily finally questioned as she caressed her stomach.

Remus ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. "To do what was asked of me. Take her to _him_ after making port in Tortuga," he told her with a pinched expression.

"And he's well aware of what she can do?" Lily asked.

James plopped down next to his wife and took her hand. "Listen, I know it's a long shot, but maybe she can help us," he sighed as he squeezed her fingers tenderly.

Sirius glanced down the hall before returning his eyes to the group. "She's a sweet lass. Probably more deserving of a real break from fighting. Marlene told me that she was all scarred up under her clothes. Whatever got to her years ago wasn't pleasant."

"What about her feelings on this? Where does she stand?" Lily huffed with a deep scowl.

Remus scratched his chin and groaned. "I don't really know, Lil. I know she wants to go home. Albus thinks we should use that to our advantage, but I don't find that morally proper. If _he_ has a way to identify the magic that brought her here, I think she should do what pleases her."

"He's only saying that because she smells scrumptious," Sirius sniggered with a broad grin.

Peter grimaced and exhaled. "She's hiding something. Why was so she willing to show mercy to Snape?"

"Because I know what he's capable of," Hermione's voice entered the space.

All eyes were on the woman as she walked into the room with one of Lily's old outfits with a pair of boots. A tan pair of trousers and a maroon buttoned blouse, with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was far more managed than it was previously as she had it bound tightly behind her head. The witch had her wand in hand and passed the Marauders to reach for Lily with her right hand. "My name is Hermione Granger. It's nice to finally be able to introduce myself formally," she sighed.

Lily reached and shook her hand with a soft smile. "My pleasure, Hermione. James told me what you did for them as you were heading toward Ireland. I appreciate you taking care of my husband and his friends."

Hermione shook her hand and released it with a nod. "I only did what I had to do. It was important."

"Please sit, I made tea," Lily offered her a chair.

The curly-haired witch sat and began to dress a cup. "I've been told your ill?" Hermione questioned.

The room's air was thick as the Marauders seemed to be out of place and nonexistent to the women. "Yes, I have been ill since an attempt was made on my life. I knew I was with child and did my very best to get away, but the cost was high. Tom Riddle's mistake was not expecting his own poisoned dagger to be shoved back at him. I fled here to our second home."

Hermione scowled as she sipped her cup. "Why would he try to kill you?"

"Lils, don't," James tried by Lily waved him off.

"Secrets are a deadman's bounty, husband. She's a witch and knows very well the cost for trust. I'm paying my own tribute," Lily responded.

Remus found space in the small kitchen as Sirius lingered near the hallway… the marauders clearly were uncomfortable. All say for one. Hermione kept eyeing the pudgy man as he nibbled at the biscuits.

"What does your son's life mean for him?" Hermione asked as she tucked her wand in her belt.

"A seer had told Albus of a child born in a thunderstorm that would herald in Tom Riddle's demise. Most of the time, I don't believe in superstitions, but Dumbledore was convinced. Someone else had heard of the reading and told Riddle. He grew angry and pledged to kill all who opposed him with a child. When he found out, regardless of my secrecy to the pregnancy, he attempted to kill us," Lily finished with a nod.

Hermione drummed her fingers on the table with a pinched brow. This was an echo of her time, but so many significant differences. What was her next course of action so that history would not repeat itself- or in a sense, create the chain?

"So the poison made you ill?" Hermione questioned.

Lily nodded with a slow bob of her head. "It could very well kill me, but a witch doctor gave me a remedy while I was with child."

The witch stood up, causing the men to shudder in the room. It was only when she approached Lily with her wand out that James unsheathed his dagger. "Don't," he growled at Hermione.

"I promise, I am only going to investigate the poison's root. If she suffers any pain, you can kill me then," Hermione huffed.

Lily motioned agreement, and James slid from his wife with a snarled expression. "If you do anything, girl," he warned.

"I know," Hermione sighed.

The witch flicked her wand over the pregnant woman and spoke under her breath. The small light that flickered from Hermione's wand scanned over Lily, who had her eyes closed. The poison, it was everywhere. Slowly slinking through the woman's body- well, all but her abdomen. Whatever the woman was taking to keep the deadly toxins at bay was working for her child's benefit. It was a mixture of several ingredients, one with a single cure that would be obtainable.

When Hermione finished, she hemmed and walked toward the small side table nearest Peter. He attempted to read what she was quickly scribbling on a piece of paper, but she waved him off and tucked her hand over it. "It won't be simple to cure, but I can cure it," Hermione informed with a nod after folding up the sheet.

The sheet traversed in her hand, and when she paced back toward Lily, she offered it to her husband. "I have a condition," Hermione paused as he took the sheet.

James opened the paper and scowled up at her. "What's your condition?"

"Witches always have prices," Sirius grumbled as he marched over toward James.

"I want you to go as far away from here as possible when you're cured, Lily. He will attempt to burn every village and city to the ground once your son is born," Hermione said as she turned back to the redhead. "Don't tell anyone but your husband where you're going. Not even Remus," Hermione finished and narrowed her eyes at the woman.

It may not have been the most deliberate way to do it, but Hermione was desperately trying to convey the mutiny afoot.

"Lil, you can't be me," Sirius huffed with a groan.

Lily was searching her eyes and the visible recognition melted on her face. "Yes, I promise," Lily said with a nod.

Hermione jumped as a hand touched her arm. "Miss Granger," Remus started.

"No, captain, a promise is a promise. I expect it to be held to the same standard that we hold our own. I will cure her, but she needs to seek safety without us knowing where she goes. It's imperative," Hermione stated, and Lily moved to stand.

James assisted her with frantic emotion. "Careful," he whispered to his wife.

Lily wobbled and maneuvered to the witch, encasing her in a hug. "I don't know who sent you, but you're a blessing."

Sirius waved the sheet of paper at the witch. "This all is going to take at least a week from a smuggler I know on the island. How long will it take you to make it?" He asked.

Hermione released the woman and scratched her chin. "A couple of hours. I will have to make do with some tools, but it can be done. The poison isn't as dangerous as some I've encountered previously, but it will be a disaster without them," she murmured.

James stroked Lily's hair. "You hear that Lily, a week," he sighed and kissed her temple.

"What if she has her child before then?" Peter asked with a scowl.

Hermione shook her head. "She won't. He'll be born at the end of the month. Now, I require some sleep," Hermione announced with a nod.

Remus cleared his throat and motioned agreement. "We'll see everyone tomorrow. We have quite a hike to do, and the light is fading fast."

"You want me to come, Moony?" Sirius offered with an arched eyebrow.

He nodded and waved him along. "Let's go."

* * *

The exploration through the vegetation was entertaining for Hermione. The birds were vocal about their presence, and the small critters scurried around them. Hermione even found herself a cat that she enjoyed walking with as the animal pranced with them up the makeshift path. Sirius was walking next to Remus up ahead, and they spoke in whispers as they traveled.

"Just up ahead, love," Sirius called back to her.

Hermione knew their distance should slightly affront her, but the witch was too busy in thought to care. They had other things to worry about she noted as the moon hung in the sky… it was almost full now. His secret would come to light in due time. It had to.

She almost stumbled into them as they stopped their trek. In front of them was a large building with circular rooftops. It had a massive wall around the proximity of it and seemed very enclosed. Down the way was access to the ocean with a rowboat pulled ashore. It seemed as if the crew had brought their prisoner and cargo to Remus's home already.

"Wow," Hermione gasped as she walked up next to the marauders. "That's quite the home."

Remus chuckled and cleared his throat. "Well, I do need a place to store my riches, Miss Granger."

The men walked down toward the house, leaving the witch to stare on at the landscape. When she had noted the different details about the hideaway, she turned to the cat. "Are you going to come too?" she asked it with a tilt to her head.

The animal, a scruffy beast with black and orange hair just meowed in response. That was enough for her. She marched after the marauders and entered the perimeter of the building. They had left the gate open for her as she entered, leaving behind the wild greenery for a more polished garden scene. It was a lovely sense of what the captain thought of home… it eased her doubts of Remus quite a bit.

Something felt relieving even as she shut the gate. It was as if the world could be a bit more contained in this place. "Want me to show you around?" Remus's voice interrupted her thoughts as she was glancing around the garden.

Hermione gazed up at the entrance to the home and motioned agreement. "Of course."

It was a small tour, a sitting room, dining room, and a large hall for gatherings. A library that she knew would be her home away from home with the vast volumes collected. Even the three bedrooms were lovely and accommodating with plenty of space and lavished furniture. Remus didn't offer a tour of his chambers, which made the witch blush at the thought. Sirius, however, snickered and offered to show her later.

There were a set of stairs they went down, and the stale smell of moisture was in the air. A cellar with spirts, followed by a chamber with a cell. That was were their captive was held. "Amazing, Lupin, you brought your next meal with you," Severus snickered as he sat on the barrel in the cage.

"Aren't you funny behind bars, Snivellus," Sirius snickered.

The witch ignored their banter and went toward the metal door at the end. She knew what would be behind it before she even reached the door. Hermione was torn- she wished even in this time that he didn't have to suffer as he had. Her fingers gripped the padlock with a grimace contorting her face.

"Please don't," Remus whispered.

"I can help you make them easier, Remus. I can brew a potion," She breathed without looking at the man lingering next to her.

"You realize this is a chore I would never ask of you," He said as his rough hand touched hers.

Hermione turned to him and pouted. "I would never see it as a chore. I know they're horrible. I've witnessed your transformation before."

His eyes fell from her face, and he exhaled. "I don't want to ask anything of you after all that you have and will do for my crew and me."

Her hand moved under his, and she touched his palm. "You never have to ask; I would do it regardless. You saved me too."

"She would fit right in with Riddle, how he loves his pets," Severus interrupted the moment.

Sirius tapped his sword to the bars. "Shut it."

Hermione pulled away and exhaled. "I'll have the ingredients listed, and we can prepare for next month."

Severus jumped off the barrel and walked toward her as she neared. "You, tell me, where did you learn to brew such things, girl?" He questioned with a sneer.

Hermione smirked and stood in front of his tall form. "Why, you, of course, Severus. In my time you served as a professor of potion brewing."

Sirius and Remus grew rigid as Snape snorted. "Quite the imagination, girl."

"You also served Albus's side as a spy. You are going to do the very same now."

"Hermione," Sirius hissed.

"Now, why would I do that?" Snape growled.

Hermione stepped close to the bars and rose her top lip in a snarl. "Because if you don't, Lily Potter will die. The spy for your side will be sure of that."

Snape ducked down to her level. "You insufferable know-it-all."

She smirked as they were only inches from each other's faces. "You used to call me that all the time."

Severus grabbed her shirt and yanked her to the bars. "Tell me why I would turn for her." He demanded as Sirius jerked into action.

Hermione waved him off before pulling out her wand and pointing it at his face. "Severus, your regret of her death, at your hand, will be the only thing left of you if you don't save her."

His eyes glinted in the low light of the torches. They were in a heated deadlock of a staredown, one of which the captive seemed uneven about. "If I speak to Albus about what I know and spy for you, what will I receive?"

"You won't die by my hand. If you turn on us, Severus, I will personally kill you," Hermione threatened and pressed the wand closer to his cheek.

Snape smirked and pressed his face closer to hers. "He was the one to bring you here, girl. Now I can see why. The one thing he wasn't expecting is you to have already lived through this," he reported in a hushed tone.

"How?" Hermione whispered.

She felt her necklace sway on her collarbone and glanced down to see him touching it. "Open the pendant. You'll find the sand," He voiced before touching her cheek.

Hermione wasn't expecting her former professor to yank her to his face and kiss her. His tongue down her throat alarmed her, and she struggled against his grip as he held her by her hair. She was finally yanked away from the assault and in Remus's arms as Severus fell backward on his arse due to a swift shove from Sirius.

Snape belted out in laughter and huffed. "You might be miserable, but you taste grand."

Hermione wiped her lips and gagged at the sickly textures his saliva left in her mouth. "You deplorable wanker," she spat.

"Let me kill him now, Moony," Sirius growled.

"No!" Hermione huffed. "He will see it our way when we get to Tortuga," Hermione huffed and spat again.

"She's right, let's get settled in for the night," Remus sighed and ran his hand over Hermione's shoulder. "Come along, let's get you settled in your room."


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione was up early with the sun as she dug through the library. She wasn't confident what she was looking for, but she needed to make sense of it. The necklace. This necklace. She picked it up off the table and scrutinized it. She cast several spells on it to check for magical influence when she purchased it. Nothing. Unless…

The witch took her wand and waved it over the accessory. It started to glow, and the heat was felt coming off it in a sudden expulsion. This was not entirely magic because it was an element of it. The very product that timeturners would eventually be perfected into. Ballocks. What was she doing before she was sent here?

Investigating a sound in the hall of prophecies…

A hand landed on her shoulder, and she jumped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, but I brought you tea," Remus whispered.

Hermione pivoted toward him and exhaled. "I was distracted," she admitted.

Remus was dressed quite… normal. He donned a white long sleeve shirt with roomy arms and a pair of brown trousers. His face was clean of muck and grime of being at sea for so long, and his chest hair peered through the open neck of his shirt. Hermione blinked at the casual man with surprise. "Remus," she huffed as her cheeks tinted.

He smirked at her and rose an eyebrow. "Miss my captain regalia?" He asked as he set down the cup next to her.

"Yes, I mean, no, I mean," she sputtered as he took a step closer to her.

Yes, she might have to confess, he was quite attractive in his youth. The thought made it that much harder for her to form a clear concept of reality. His hand touched her hip, caressing her form through the clothing. This swashbuckling werewolf was making it evident that his logic was not at the forefront of his mind.

"You smell like nectar from a fruit I just have to taste," He breathed as he pulled her closer.

Hermione was glancing up at him wide-eyed and determining just which side of her mind to listen to as he touched her. There was a moment, a small hand full of seconds that she wouldn't have minded him taking advantage of the situation. The desk at her back would be a decent place to start.

"Moony! Come off it. We have shit to do today," Sirius barked as he entered the room.

"Two minutes," Remus huffed as his fingers skirted Hermione's behind.

"Two minutes isn't even enough for a knob licking- let's go," Sirius retorted as he walked up and shoved Remus.

Hermione turned in his grip and reached for the necklace. It might have been better thought out if she wasn't so flustered. The captain moved behind her form once again, but this time he pressed her against the table. Remus buried his face in her hair as the witch froze- moving would instigate a more potent reaction.

"Gods be damned, Moony. Go splash some cold water on your face, or I'll send her to the tavern with Lily," Sirius spat and dragged the man away from Hermione.

The sound of footsteps leaving the room caused Hermione to glance back at Sirius. "Thank you," she exhaled.

Sirius scrubbed his face and shook his head. "Don't thank me yet, love. We still have two more days to get through before this is all over."

"Why keep me here if he's going to be like that?" Hermione asked as she pocketed the necklace and pivoted to the first mate.

He tapped his chin before shrugging his shoulders. "He's never been like this before. Pretty girls keep their distance from him if he doesn't offer coin or petty lies. You know his secret and still remain, I imagine it's freeing for the bugger."

"And you, Sirius?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, I like having you around, love. You're witty, attractive, and can defend yourself if he does cross a line. You would have pulled out your wand if he upset you enough… which by the look of it, you seemed debatably amused."

"Debatably?" Hermione huffed while putting her hands on her hips.

Sirius barked out a stream of laughter while nodding. "Yes, because you just realized he wants to shag you. I could have told you that from the beginning. I believe all of us, but Prongs felt similar the first day you got on the ship."

Hermione blew a wild strand off her face and groaned. "Sirius, you have to understand, I know most of you pretty well. It's hard to come to terms with at times and decipher what is now and what was then."

The first mate sauntered over with an arched eyebrow. "How well did you know us, love? Moony and I, we've discussed this at length, and I think you have quite the fancy for him."

"Now, Sirius," She began as she rose a finger toward his face. "Don't plant such things. You both were well over my age in my time."

"Come on, poppet, tell me you don't like the way it felt when he touches you," Sirius teased as he snagged a curl in between his fingers.

"Is this international come onto the witch day?" She huffed and pushed him aside. "We have dueling to practice."

Sirius's grin remained as she shifted near him. "Well, I've never frowned upon sharing if you're that interested in it."

Hermione groaned as she straightened her shirt. "Don't test me, Sirius Black. I may be a woman, but I know six spells off the top of my head that will cure your wild tone," She spat with blooming cheeks.

"Just do me a favor, love," Sirius paused as he shifted his belt. "Don't let him shag you before the moon. I don't want him to get carried away. If you need some relief, I don't mind the assistance, but keep Moony at bay."

She flicked her wand at her hair, and it wove into a braid. "I won't be needing it. I can handle my own."

"So I've noticed," Sirius remarked and left her in the library.

* * *

Hermione held the gun in her hand, and Remus's fingers clasped her forearm. "Now, aim with your eyes, your hands will follow."

She glanced at the bottle on the wall and turned her posture toward the target. "Breathe," he ordered softly, placing his free hand on her abdomen. "Steady your posture."

The cold metal trigger felt different on her fingertip as she adjusted. "Now, fire," Remus hissed.

The gun kicked as she pulled the trigger, and the shattering of glass announced she had hit her target. Hermione's arm sagged in his hand as she glanced up at him. "I hit it," she confirmed with a smile.

Remus smirked and pushed her aside, pulling out his sword. "Alright, Miss Granger. Let's see if you can fight a moving target, hm?"

Hermione sneered and set the blunderbuss down, yanking out the smaller sword they had given her this morning. Sirius was sitting on the wall across the way, watching with amusement. The feline stray that followed them last night rested next to him. The witch threw off her coat and swung the sword. "The weight is different," she noted.

The captain smirked and swiveled his weapon. "Well, you will have to make due."

Remus didn't warn her as he lunged. Hermione had barely enough time to catch it, shaking under his weight as he pressed to her. Hermione groaned and pulled away, stumbling to the side to prepare for another attack. "Men are stronger, use your wits," Remus demanded as he slashed at her again.

Hermione growled as their swords met. "Bastard," she huffed as he kicked at her feet.

"Come on. I never said I was going to make this easier," Remus snapped, swinging his weapon toward her legs.

Hermione snarled and threw her weight into her swing as she attacked him, causing the loud crash of metal to ring in the air. He twisted his weapon, and the sword flew from Hermione's hand. Remus smirked as he pressed his weapon toward her throat. "Now," he started.

Hermione yanked out her wand and swished it in the air. "Stupify!" She snarled, causing the captain to fly backward on the ground.

She may not have been the best swordsman, but she'd be damned if Remus was going to tease her. Hermione crawled on top of the disoriented werewolf and pointed her wand at his face. He blinked and laughed at her with a nod. "Well, that's a statement to be sure, but you forgot one thing," He huffed.

Hermione arched an eyebrow and tilted her head. "What?"

Remus rolled forward and pinned the witch to the ground, shaking her wand from her hand. His knee was pressed firmly in between her two legs as his fingers clutched the slender arms over her head. "Strength can overpower wit if you don't keep your distance. A greedy pirate will always play the fool until he can change the cards. Don't be the sucker in a fight."

Hermione struggled, and the captain grinned. "I understand, Remus," She grunted.

His thigh stiffened as he lowered his face to hers. "You are nothing without your protection. Don't forget how easily the tides can change. It will save your life," He whispered.

The witch squirmed and pouted. "Okay," she breathed.

His eyes examined her features as she couldn't contain the discomfort and minor arousal of the encounter. Hermione tried her hardest to avoid how warm his body felt over hers. Damned confusing feelings…

"Moony," Sirius warned.

Remus inched forward a bit more, and Hermione could hear his audible sniffing he was doing. "Why do you smell like that?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"What?" Hermione groaned as she wriggled her hips in an attempt to pull from his constricting weight.

"Original sin," he hissed.

Hermione glanced downward and noted her wand just a hand away. She gazed back up at the electric green eyes of her captor and bent toward his face, touching her lips to his mouth with delicacy. The captain complied and pressed into her, plundering her mouth. Hermione moaned and wiggled under his weight as they grappled on the dirt.

Remus was lost in it all. Her taste, her scent of arousal, and even the very feeling of her hand in his hair when he released her was intoxicating. If he could just get to their trousers… a pointed object touched his cheek, and he jerked from the witch. Hermione was glaring as she held the wand to his face. "Get off me," she ordered.

The captain climbed from her and held his hands up as he stayed on his knees. "I, it," he attempted.

Hermione was on her feet with her wand pointed toward his face. "Don't treat me a conquest ever again," she growled.

"I promise," Remus exhaled as his eyes met the ground.

She stepped directly in front of him and arched an eyebrow. "I'm not a wench," she said.

"I know that," He grumbled while chancing another look up at her.

Hermione bent toward his eye level, and her lips curled the slightest. "And you're a gentleman by nature. Don't forget that will always outweigh instincts. I don't want to have to do this again."

"Understood," he agreed.

The witch waved her waved, and her small sword skated toward her in the air. Sirius nearly fell off the wall at the sight while she stepped away. Her wand disappeared into her pants, and she swung the weapon. "Now, Captain, are you going to continue to teach me to better my swordplay, or are you going to sit on the dirt all day?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

Remus grinned before snatching up his sword and erecting himself. He slashed the air and positioned himself. "At the ready, Miss Granger."

With a loud bang that echoed through the area, the birds flew into the air. Hermione dropped her sword and touched her abdomen with wide eyes. A small red spot grew without delay as she crumpled to her knees. Remus and Sirius were at her side as the shock dissipated, and searing pain erupted in her form. The sound was choppy and delayed as she held the realization that she had been shot.

The last thing she remembered was watching the stout form of Peter Pettigrew scurry away from the entrance to the garden. Peter shot her, and she might die in this crazy situation. It was too much, and she let the heaviness of darkness consume her.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione groaned as she woke up to howling. Her side was flaring with heat as she pulled down the sheets of the bed to see a bandage wrapped around her body. Her chest… well, it seems they had plenty to look at. That made the witch huff as she reached for her wand on the night table. There empty vials and rancid remedies that made her cringe. That explained the dreamlessness. Muggle remedies back in this day weren't the best and certainly not for recovering.

An urgent howl sent shivers down her spine. Was she asleep until the full moon? Hermione grappled with the sting and discomfort of her wound. The marauders must have attempted to heal her wound. The long shirt on the blankets wasn't going to fit well, but Hermione had to get moving.

Another stream of whimpering was sounding through the halls as she tucked her body and moved with her wand out. Healing would have to come later. She needed to help Remus. The witch's plans to make him comfortable before the moon was altered by the attack. Sluggish limbs and a bloated stomach caused her to stifle a whimper at her activity. Her pants felt tight as she walked through the house, and when she got to the basement, Sirius jumped from his chair across from the cell.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" He hissed.

Severus rose an eyebrow as she hobbled further inside. "Courageous little girl," he hissed.

"Is he chained?" Hermione grunted.

"Love, you can't open the door," Sirius growled as he stood up.

Hermione waved him off and huffed. "Is he chained?"

Sirius nodded and held up his gun. "Be careful."

Hermione flicked her wand in the distinct pattern to unlock the padlock and sent it down to the ground. The door swayed open, and the growling grew. Her eyes glistened with sadness as she saw the giant wolf struggling against the chains. Ropes of saliva fell from its jaws as she stepped closer. The low light darkened his color, but she recognized the lighter hue of brown she remembered from long ago. He was still a fierce wolf, no matter the time and place. It brought her a ping of sadness.

"I know you're uncomfortable, Remus," Hermione murmured.

The wolf snarled and snapped its teeth.

Hermione waved her wand, and the ragged blanket turned into a plush pillowed bed. The werewolf eyed her as he sniffed the new bed.

"Moony, just sleep. Next time I'll make sure you can see through the madness," Hermione whispered.

It jerked against the chain and gnarled.

Hermione stepped closer and bent down. "Just go lay down. I'll see you in the morning," she sighed.

The witch was two feet from the opening and was at his eye level. The werewolf was unphased by her closeness as it ducked its head down to stare at her. His snout was scrunched, and teeth revealed, but the golden eyes grew dark as its pupils dilated. There was a moment, just a sliver in time that he stopped threatening her and his ears perked up — the identification of one soul to another.

Hermione jumped as a firm hand landed on her shoulder. "Let's get you off the floor, love. You're still wounded," Sirius whispered.

Hermione pulled away as she stood up, and Sirius shut the door, locking it with the padlock. Remus let loose a stream of cries and howls before whimpering. The witch stood there and listened to him as he jerked on the chains before the audible sound of him slumping on the bed followed. She didn't tell Sirius she placed a heated charm on the item. It would be comforting for the lonely wolf.

"We have to help him, Sirius," Hermione murmured.

Sirius kissed her hair and nodded. "We will, but for now, let's get some food in you."

Hermione faltered as she straightened, and Sirius scooped her up. "Bugger, I have to see the wound," Hermione groaned.

"How did you do that, girl?" Severus hissed.

"Do what?" Hermione moaned as she wrapped her arm around Sirius's shoulders.

"That bed," Snape growled.

Hermione huffed and rested her head at the crook of Sirius's neck. "Magic."

Sirius winced as he glanced down at her scrunched form. "Your stitches are bleeding. Let's get you fixed up."

"Okay, Sirius," Hermione whispered.

The first mate held the witch close as they crawled out of the basement. Hermione spent a good portion of that evening with Sirius as she ate and sipped wine. The wolf below seemed more subdued, and sleep was far more comfortable to achieve in the man's arms.

* * *

Remus struggled as he felt the heaviness of the collar on his neck connected to the chain. Something felt different below him. The werewolf tested his fingers on the surface to explore the furry, plush bedding below him. How did this come in here? It was so lovely and warm. His bones ached, but not nearly as horrible as other transformations.

The sound of the padlock being unlocked drew his attention in the direction. The light peered through the cell as the door creaked. Her small form appeared with a large blanket, her eyes only reaching Remus's face.

"Are you alright, Captain?" She asked.

Remus struggled to hide his tender bits with his leg as Hermione stood at the entrance. "Where's Sirius?" He croaked.

"Still sleeping. I promised him since he took care of me, that I would help you," she whispered.

Remus slumped and sighed. "Alright." He didn't have the energy to argue.

Hermione approached and wrapped his wounded body. "I have some remedies for you. I just want to check your wounds first." Her fingers worked on the collar and released him.

The werewolf faltered and grunted as his body eased into the bed. "Hermione, wait," Remus huffed as she touched his skin and began her examination.

"Propriety is long over, Remus. I know you, and Sirius saw me when you healed me," Hermione grumbled.

If he had the energy to blush, he might have. The witch was gorgeous, and Sirius expressed such several times in the last two days. It wasn't right, but Remus couldn't regret it.

Hermione flicked her wand over different scratches and bites on his arms. The heat from the bed helped as she maneuvered around him. Her colder fingers felt somewhat stunning against him, and it was a shame he was too sore to acknowledge the beauty of it.

"Remus, what's this?" Hermione asked as her fingertips caressed his shoulder.

"A branding that Greymane gave me after he bit me. He was trying to make me join his crew," Remus huffed.

Her hand pressed against it as she breathed. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I hardly feel it any longer."

"Thank you for taking a chance for me, Remus. If it wasn't for you, I might have ended up in Riddle's clutches," Hermione sighed. "Or dead from a bullet wound."

Remus grunted as he sat up and faced her. "Of course, Hermione. I'm relieved we came across you."

Her cheeks were bright, even in the low light of the cell. "Can I ask you something?" She questioned while mending some of the scrapes on his chest.

He nodded. Remus didn't trust his voice as she was so close.

"Would you let me assist you up to your room? It's a bit stuffy down here, and I left the remedies up the stairs."

"I'd much prefer Sirius," he stopped as there was clapping coming from the basement.

"Beautiful, Lupin. You have a seer throwing herself at you, and you resist. Such a grand little naval runt," Severus snickered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and climbed from the floor. Remus watched her disappear into the basement and shuffled. "You're a pox, Snape. Why do you have to be so cruel and weak?" Hermione declared.

"You, my dear, are far too feisty to be shagged by a handful of unorganized pirates."

The witch reappeared in the cell with clothing over her arm. "Don't you listen to the ridiculous fuck in there," Hermione tutted as she handed him the attire.

"I need you to leave me in here," Remus sighed.

Hermione scowled as she turned toward the door to see Sirius. "Love, aren't you full of surprises? I didn't know you were down here," Sirius grumbled as he wiped his face.

Remus frowned at her back. "You said he knew you were down here. How do you know I wasn't going to hurt you?" He growled.

"I had my wand," Hermione huffed as she raised it.

"Stubborn like you, Moony," Sirius grumbled as he approached. "Go on and have some tea while I dress Moony, love." Hermione walked by Sirius, and he touched her shoulder. "Take it slowly. You're still getting back up to snuff," Sirius whispered.

"I promise, Sirius," Hermione replied before skirting off toward the stairs.

Remus groaned and slumped against the bedding. "What was she doing, Padfoot?"

The first mate pinched his brows together while glancing down at the werewolf. "I don't know, Moony. She was recovering from healing herself last night after I took her back up."

"She waved her stick about a little before getting you," Severus mused.

"What did she say?" Sirius snapped while glancing over at their captive.

"It was on the blanket. I'm assuming she knew there was a chance you would strike," Snape snickered while straightening his shirt.

Remus acted as he would attack Sirius and laughed as his body didn't move. "Clever girl."

"I'll make you a deal, Lupin. You get me breakfast, and I will tell her what I know," Severus suggested.

"Why would you do that?" Sirius retorted

Snape rolled his neck. "You blundering fool. If you have any chance to beat Riddle, she's your ticket. I've seen her use magic with ease and needs to know what she's up against."

Remus breathed and nodded. "Let me get rested, and we'll have a chat."

"No, I require this session done alone. There are things you aren't ready for," Severus said.

"Then no breakfast for you, Snivellius," Sirius responded as he sunk to Remus's side.

"Don't expect her to survive. Her assassin is still in your crew."

Both marauders frowned at each other. "He's in our crew?" Remus whispered.

"He's one of your officers," Snape mused.

Remus pulled the blanket off of him and reached for the trousers Sirius offered. He was in a flurry of activity that his body fought against.

"Slow down, Moony," Sirius huffed.

Remus threw on his shirt and shook his head. "No time. Peter isn't here, is he?"

"You think it's Peter?" Sirius asked with a frown.

He tied it off and breathed. "She's afraid of him, I've smelt it. He isn't on the property, is he?"

"Well, yes, he was here when I came down to find her. He brought breakfast," Sirius said and tilted his head.

Remus yanked on his boots and left the cell. The werewolf glanced at the smirking captive. The whole thing quite entertained Severus. "I would hurry. If a bullet didn't subdue her, I'm sure he could knock her out and take her to a boat he has waiting. Riddle gave him orders to capture her or kill her," Severus snickered.

"Why tell us now?" Remus spat as he pulled on his belt.

Severus leaned to the bars and grinned with a wicked expression. "Self-preservation. If she can do what she did last night with you, wolf, then she could save this wretched world."

Sirius moved to the stairs, and Remus's face drained. A scream brought adrenaline to the surface as Remus raced in front of his first mate. Hopefully, his slow to start morning wasn't going to end with another injury to the enchantress he was beguiled by.


	13. Chapter 13

"Let go of me!" Hermione ordered as Peter yanked her hair.

Peter was stout, stubby and not all that strong, but little Miss five-foot-nothing with less weight than before was easy to lug. He had her over his shoulder and tied up as they were in the garden and walking from the property. "Just be glad the bullet didn't kill you," Peter hissed.

Hermione growled and kicked his side, causing them to buckle. They were on the ground, skirting down the hill toward the ocean. It was a ruthless roll, and when she finally stopped, a rock hit her side. The wound was still tender and made her whimper as she attempted to find her feet.

"Why are you making this so difficult!" Peter snarled and yanked at the ropes.

Hermione made an effort to get out of the ropes. It was ridiculous that he caught her unawares.

"Sirius!" She screeched as they reached the sand on the beach. "Remus!"

"Be quiet, ya magic cunt," Peter snapped.

The banging sound echoed over the crashing waves, and Peter ducked down. Hermione glanced over to see Remus stomping down with a gun in hand. Relief swept over her as Peter ran toward the jungle for coverage. Remus stopped and fired toward the retreating traitor, his shot struck his arm, but the man disappeared into the foilage with a whimpered cry.

Sirius jerked toward the jungle. "Not now, Pads," Remus huffed.

Hermione squirmed in her ropes as the captain approached. Remus growled as he yanked her to her feet and pulled out his sword, slashing at the bindings. Hermione sagged at her freedom and huffed.

"Thank," she stopped as his hand touched her cheek.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Peter shot me the other day and was trying to finish the job," Hermione sighed.

"Love, why didn't you tell me you knew who shot you?" Sirius huffed.

Hermione glanced away from Remus and breathed. "I wanted to sit down with you and explain the story from my timeline. I knew he was your friend."

Remus groaned and yanked her off her feet. "You bloody stubborn, frustratingly gentle witch," he snarled while throwing her over his shoulder.

"Remus put me down! Are you insane!" Hermione shouted. "You're going to hurt yourself!"

The werewolf grunted as he climbed back up the hill toward the manor. Sirius was in tow behind them, and Hermione relinquished her fight and gazed back at him. The first mate seemed distracted as he kept glancing around while they trekked back up to the property.

They passed the gate, and Sirius shut it before Hermione squirmed. "Put me down," Hermione demanded.

"Take your medicine, love," Sirius sighed.

Hermione moaned and attempted to wiggle from Remus's grip as they climbed the staircase. "Merlin, Remus, please put me down?"

A door slammed open, and she was toppled to a mattress. Hermione righted herself enough to see Sirius had shut the door, leaving them alone in the dim room. She situated on the maroon bedding and tucked her knees below her. Remus was marching around the room, turning on the lanterns.

"Why, why would you endanger your life?" He spat before turning to her.

Hermione grabbed her hair and curled her form. "I wasn't trying to."

"You did, twice!"

"I was prepared for you, but I know you wouldn't hurt me," Hermione spat with a pout.

The werewolf stomped toward her and waved a finger in front of her face. "It's my job to take care of you! Mine! How dare you not report mutinous activity in my crew! How am I supposed to do this if you keep secrets?"

"I'm sorry," she stopped when he gripped her hair.

"Do you know what type of punishment I would administer for the type of insolence you displayed today?" His voice was gruff as her face craned by force to view him.

Her abdomen churned as she stared up into his electric eyes. "I'm sorry." Her eyes were wide and glittering in the low light. "I should have told you."

"You should have," he growled and neared a fraction more. "No more seclusion, witch."

Hermione's lips parted as she nodded in the slightest. "No more," she whispered.

Remus lowered closer to her face as he still wore his sneer. "You will obey me. I may not rule your body or your powers, but you are my charge. That means if I say no, I mean it. Do you understand?"

"Y- yes, Sir," Hermione breathed.

He smelt the air close to her and groaned. "Now, leave me," he grumbled and released her hair.

Hermione had fallen back to the bed and shifted as she tried to right herself. "Yes, of course," she murmured.

Her legs wobbled under her at the swift action of the captain. Hermione was breathing heavily as she crawled around his form and stood. Part of her wanted to bolt from the room, but her limbs wouldn't will it. His hand touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry for being so abrupt," he breathed.

Hermione noted his behavior and caught him just in time. Remus faltered as he released his anger and nearly fell to the floor. Her arms embraced him as she pushed her body against him, stopping him from falling. "Slowly, take it slow," she told him as he panted.

The captain shifted and allowed the witch to place him on the bed. "I was worried," Remus winced.

"I know, I'm sorry," Hermione murmured as she assisted him to the pillows. "I'll help you get into bed and go get the remedies I made you."

Remus grunted as she yanked at his boots. "Witch, why do you have to do this?"

"Because friends help each other, Remus."

"We can't be friends," he grumbled as she threw the boots to the ground.

Hermione stood up and scowled down at the relaxed werewolf. "Why not?"

Remus scrubbed his face and stretched with a grimace. "Because, Miss Granger, I would love nothing more than to keep you. Keep you safe. Gentle, intelligent, kind. The more you do, the more I want you to stay," he finished and rolled away from her. "Please send Sirius in with the remedies."

Hermione shuddered at his dismissal and went to the door. "I'm here for you when you're ready, Captain," she whispered and left the room.

The witch marched down the hallway as Sirius just stared after her. He glanced inside the bedroom to see his captain lounging on the bed. It was an odd circumstance.

* * *

Remus was looking at the different maps and orders spayed across his bed as he drank from his mug. After the remedies Hermione supplied, he was feeling substantially better. He could still smell her on his bed. That primal whispering in the back of his mind. It interrupted his plotting as he bent to the bedding and groaned.

He wanted to taste her.

Remus moaned as he sat up and swigged his cup. "Gods be wicked," he huffed.

There was a knock at his door. "Moony, you feelin' hungry?" Sirius asked.

"More than you know. Come on in, Pads," Remus ordered.

Sirius shuffled inside with a tray and scowled. "What's wrong?"

The werewolf waved him off as Sirius sat down. "It's nothing. How's Hermione?"

"She's fine," Sirius mused as he picked at the bread. "She was a bit put out at whatever you did to her."

"I told her we couldn't be friends," Remus grumbled as he picked up the cheese.

"Oh, why is that?"

Remus chewed and huffed. "Because we can't keep her, Pads. We don't need to grow attached."

Sirius shifted and offered his friend a piece of bread. "Well, we could."

"How?" Remus snorted.

"Make her fall in love with the sea, Moony. She already wants us safe. Let's just keep showing her why she belongs here with us. Ever since she showed up, it all seems to be coming together. Why would she be here if she wasn't meant to help us change the world?"

"Yes, but how?"

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "Well, for starters. Maybe you should clean your bloody face up. You look like shite. I don't know how long she'll pine before she smartens up."

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes. "She's not pining."

"Oh? Are you sure? Last I checked she was attempting to take care of you," Sirius snickered.

"Like a puppy," Remus snapped.

"Moony, you're such a tosser. She wanted to bond with you," Sirius huffed.

Remus climbed off the bed and grabbed his cloak. "I'll be right back. Don't drink all the rum."

The captain wandered down the staircase with a struggle and smelt the air to track down the witch. He came to the potency toward the basement. Remus fumbled and tucked around the edge where the entrance was.

"Not like that, girl," Severus snapped.

Hermione rose her sword and fixed her hips. She was in a tight pair of leggings and an odd maroon shirt. The captive captain was out of his cell and had a weapon, but something was strange about their circumstances. Remus didn't have a weapon on him, so he felt it was best to hang back.

Severus held up his sword and slashed at her. Hermione rebutted with a flash and twisted.

"Good, now, where?" Severus asked.

Hermione ducked as he flourished toward her neck and swiped at his legs. Severus jumped and then kicked her, catching her off guard. "Better," he told her.

The witch shook her head and huffed as she sat on the ground. "It's useless."

Severus ran a hand over his hair, and Remus saw it. He had cuffs around his wrists. The werewolf decided it was the best time to make himself known. He stepped down and grunted, causing the witch to glance over at him.

Hermione jumped and gasped. "Remus, it's not what it looks like."

"Pick up your sword, Miss Granger," Remus ordered.

She blinked and climbed off the ground as she grabbed the blade. "Captain," she tried.

"Snape, at the ready," Remus commanded as he walked into the room.

Hermione turned to Severus as he prepared.

"Begin," Remus said.

Severus jumped at her and slashed, but Hermione dodged and flicked her sword. The former Dark Mark captain pivoted to attack her.

"Gain your footing, breathe," Remus remarked.

Hermione faltered just a moment as Severus attacked from his height advantage, but she blocked the strike and slid from his challenge. The witch breathed and repositioned.

"Keep your strength, don't let your stamina wane," Remus coaxed.

This went on for the better part of ten minutes as she scuffed about the basement floor battling Snape. It only ended when Hermione lost her sword, and Severus moved to strike her. The witch pulled out her wand. "Immobilus!" She shouted, and the attacker froze.

Hermione climbed off the floor and panted. "I'm sorry," she huffed.

Remus shook his head. "That was very good. You're learning quickly. Can you fix him?" He gestured to Severus.

Hermione flicked her wand in a pattern, and the man fell forward, losing his sword. Severus swore and smacked his hand on the ground. The witch reached down and assisted him. "My apologies, Severus."

"Bloody fucking witch," Snape huffed.

"You care to explain why you're practicing with our captive?" Remus asked.

Hermione thinned her lips and breathed. "Well, I have a spell over him. He cannot deliver a deadly blow so long as I have it active. I'm sorry I didn't ask, Captain."

Remus wagged a finger at her, and she came forward. Hermione ducked her face down, and his hand went under her chin, lifting it. "Don't you ever give up again. You are the most magnetic woman I've ever met."

"Alright," she breathed.

"Come, let's go over plans for your education," Remus declared.

"Education, Remus?"

Remus nodded and released her chin. "Yes, if you're going to be an officer, I need you to understand your responsibilities."

"And where would you be housing said officer, Lupin," Severus growled.

Remus fixed his shirt and cleared his throat. "In my quarters. She can make her own space," he responded and turned around.

"Come along, Severus, back in the cell," Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, he's your charge now. Decide how you want to house him as long as it's within the property."

Severus smirked and folded his arms. "You're trusting her with a seasoned pirate?"

Hermione flicked her wand at him, and the shackles grew chains and coiled around his neck to create a collar. "Now, you can't leave either."

Remus didn't turn around as he grinned. "Are you both coming?"

"Yes, Captain," Hermione smirked and skipped behind the retreating captain.


End file.
